Twilight
by Foreva
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Kaname was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Twilight and Vampire Knight mix.
1. Preface

_Hi, this is my first story, hope it comes out ok. Anyhow, this is basically the Twilight story line and a few twilight characters (No Jacob or Edward, sorry... Unless you really want me to add them in) and using Vampire Knight Characters and a bit of their plot. So it will be kind of a mix. And it will have a little of my own stuff in it as well! =] This is the preface. It is basically just copied from the book/manga. But next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!_

_Rated T, just incase..._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, and this little bracket () belongs to me!

_Anyways, read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I had never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this...

It is so cold.

Pure-white snow.

Why is it so white? What is this snow?

It's... Not supposed to be red.

So where is all the red coming... From?

_Vampires_

_They are... Blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans._

_Most people didn't even know that they existed. But I knew, and I half wish that I didn't._

I stare without breathing across the snowy clearing, into the red eyes of the two hunters, and they look pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count to something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

One hunter smiles in a friendly way as he saunters forward to kill me.

Suddenly, a shadow darts forward, and blood flies everywhere. I hear a blood-curdling scream, and there is now a gaping hole visible in the hunters side.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires."

The moonlight illuminates the figure, until it is recognizable.

"Yuuki, are you all right?"

"Kaname... Watch out!"

I watch on in horror as the second hunter springs onto my saviour.

* * *

_Meh, it's really short, but so is the preface of Twilight and the beginning/explanation thing of VK. I promise to update soon, please review and tell me what you thought!_

_Love Nettie~_


	2. First Sight

_Ok, I give up. How is it possible to write a story about Twilight without the Cullens? And how am I supposed to write a story about Edward without including Jacob? Screw it, they're all in. Makes the plot more interesting... MWAHAHAHA. Have fun reading, and I thought it would be boring to have exactly the same story line, so I'm editing it a bit... Ok, maybe a heck of a lot. But the first chapter is basically the same.  
_

_

* * *

_

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the USA. This was the exact town, that my father had decided to open up a school a couple of years back. It was named 'Cross Academy', after my father, who is the chairman. It was from this town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finallly put my foot down; these past three summers, my father, Kaien, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself - an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks. I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Yuuki," My mother said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to go."

"I'll see you soon," She insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

I could see the sacrifice in her eyes about the promise. And something else. Anger? No, it couldn't be. It was probably just more sadness.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, mom."

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with my father, though, I was a little worried about.

It was going to be awkward with Kaien Cross. He isn't what people would accpet as 'normal'. I myself could barely stand him for the two weeks of Summer holidays I got with him every year, and that is coming from someone who had known him his whole life. It wasnt that he was abnormal or anything, just slightly... Energetic.

My father was waiting for me when my plane landed in Port Angeles. A big smile lit up his face as he saw me make my way towards his car.

"YUUKI! Daddy missed you soo much! How's my little daughter? Is she ready for her new home? And her new school? And..."

"Shut up Chairman. The last thing that Yuuki needs when she comes to a new place to live is you."

I looked past my father at the depressed looking teenager sitting behind him. His violet eyes were narrowed at the chairman, his usual frown on his face.

"Hi Kaien. Hi Zero."

"Call me Daddy!"

I ignored the lunatic in the front seat and sat down in the back. I watched Zero stare out the opposite window, and I sighed. My first time in seeing him in so long, and he was still the same. Would he ever grow up, or at least try to act normal?

I was stuck in a small, enclosed car with two people, who were complete opposites of each other. One was silent and brooding, the other was energetic and chattering away happily, not that anyone was listening to him. I sighed again, and settled down for a long drive.

Eventually, we arrived at my new school. Cross Academy. Which was also my new home, as it was a boarding school.

It took only one trip from the car to get all my stuff into my dorm. There was a small bathroom right outside my room, which I would have to share with the rest of the boarders that lived in that corridor.

I knew who my room mate was - Sayori Wakaba. I only knew her name though, and I really hoped that she was nice. But I had to wait two more hours before I could finally meet her, because classes were still on. And I was also a little scared of the next morning.

Cross Academy had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit anywhere.

I had pale skin, and dark brown hair. It was cut short, and my fringe fell down to about my brown eyes. I looked small and scrawny, but in truth, I was very fit and athletic. But I was also very uncoordinated and clumsy. I constantly cut myself here and there, and bruises appeared everywhere in many different sizes and shapes.

I yawned loudly, and crawled lazily into bed. I was tired after my trip, and now all I wanted to do was rest...

* * *

I woke up early that morning, something that was strange for me, as I tended to sleep in. I got up out of bed, and realized that I was still wearing my clothes from the day before. I groaned loudly, and then quickly covered my mouth, noticing that my room mate was asleep. I hurridely got changed into my new school uniform, and left the room. I didn't want to wake her up if I didn't need to.

I walked out of the building, in the direction of the school itself. I knew that I was going to be early, but I didn't care. I needed to pick up my timetable anyway.

I stopped infront of a brown door that had a small sign reading 'front office'. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, with a glass chandelier hanging high. It was quite large for a front office, but looked small and cramped due to the amount of objects placed there. There were many plants in big plastic pots, and some painting hanging on the wall. The floorboards were polished to be as shiny as could be, but still had noticeable scratches in them that the school had obviously tried to hide. There were mismatched chairs placed against the walls, and a bookshelves filled with childrens books were between them.

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by no other then the Chairman. He looked up as I entered, and a smile lit up his face.

"HI YUUKI!"

"Good morning Chairman."

"Call me daddy!"

"No. Now where do I get all my information about all my classes from?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would ask. I would have given it to you yesterday, but you had fallen asleep. So..."

"Can I have it now please?"

"Certainly! Anything for my cute little daughter!"

I sighed, and strongly hoped that none of the other students would ever hear him say that. It was embarassing enough by myself, but with friends? Uggh...

He handed me a map of the school, my new timetable, and a slip that I had to get teachers to sign and then bring back to him. He told me that he 'didn't want me bludging on my first day!'

I looked down at the map that he had given me, and tried to memorise it. I did not want to be stuck with the map in my nose all day long. So when I was finally happy with my memorising skills, I set off for my first class.

I arrived at the door to my new classroom, and I paused in front of it. I took a deep breath. I could do this. So I walked into the room, and tried to ignore the stares that I recieved from the other students. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me.

I sighed in relief, glad that I had already read more than half the list. I had even studied a few in class. I wondered if my mother would care to send over a few of my old essays...

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, Zero walked up to my desk and helped me to collect my books. I thanked him, and watched as he dropped a little note on my desk. I read it quickly, before hurrying after him to our next class.

"Be careful. Things are not always how they seem."

My thoughts muddled themselves up inside my head. I usually loved riddles, and they made even more enjoyable by the fact that there was actually a solution. This riddle didn't really make sense. Or was Zero just playing a joke on me?

(A/N: VAMPIRES! WOOHOO! LUV YA HEAPS! Anyways, moving on...)

I arrived at my next class just before the bell. My trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyways just because of the subject he taught, made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. I saw Zero stare at me as I passed him, and I scowled at him. He could be so annoying sometimes!

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. Her name, I remembered, was Jessica.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot nearly all their names as soon as she spoke them, except I remembered one. Sayori Wakaba. My new room mate. I smiled at her shyly, and she smiled back. Maybe it would work out after all.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. I couldn't really see that far, but I could still see what all five looked like.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, and had hair that was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

But in some ways, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, and all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She looked up and followed my gaze, just as the younger, boyish one looked up at her. She looked back down, and I could see her blush a deep red.

"Edward Cullen. And his brother Emmett and his sister Alice. And Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Wow, they're all related?"

"Not really, it's quite a long story. I'm not quite sure of the details, but apparantely, Mr and Mrs Cullen adopted all these kids, and then they moved here about two years ago from Alaska."

"Why?"

"How am I meant to know?"

I looked up once more and saw that the bronze-haired Cullen was still looking at us.

"Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair?"

I saw Jessica look up instinctively, and the back down again with red cheeks.

"Thats Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date."

I nodded slowly, and I wondered when he had turned her down. To take my mind off the Cullens (One of which was still staring at me) I looked around the cafeteria. I noticed another strange group of students, who seemed to have kept to themselves. I saw that countless eyes were on them, and they were mostly oblivious. All except a blonde-haired boy with baby blue eyes who looked up every minute and winked at various girls, earning him lots of romantic sighs.

"And that group over there," I continued to quiz Jessica, "Who are they?"

"Oh them? They are only the most popular people in this whole school. They have so many fans that it's funny, but they never once aknowledged us."

Us, eh? So she like them as well? I looked over once again, and noticed how alike they were to the Cullen Clan. Each strangely alike, yet completely different at the same time. There were seven students there in total - two girls and five boys.

My gaze was drawn to the blonde-haired blue eyed boy first. He noticed my looking at him, and winked in my direction. I just stared back blankly, and noticed that this was not the reaction that he was expecting. He turned to consult with the orange haired boy next to him, and I noticed that they looked a lot alike. They both had longish wavy hair and the same build, except that the blonde was happy and energetic while the orange was calm and serious. Maybe they were brothers or something.

My eyes moved across the table to another blonde, except that this one had green eyes. He was chatting happily to another boy, and didn't seem the slightest bit fazed that he wasn't getting that much attention. The boy he was talking to had his back to me, so I couldn't really see much of him. He had long brown hair that went all the way down his neck, and he sat with a gracefully straight posture. He turned around suddenly to look at me, and I seemingly fell into his deep brown eyes. I felt like I was being pulled in, with no hope of getting out. I was trying to get myself to look away, when our gaze was finally broken by the girl sitting next to him. Her light coloured brown hair fell down to her waist, and she seemed very pretty from the back. I wondered what her face looked like.

The last two on the table was a boy and a girl, both of which looked like TV models. They were incredibly beautiful, and had everything a model could want - nice, smooth looking skin, a slight build that didn't look to skinny or to fat, proportioned bodies... etc. The boy had messy red hair and greyish blue eyes. The girl had light orange hair that was tied up in two pretty pony tails, and had bright blue eyes. They looked really stunning together.

I noticed that they (and the Cullens) All had one thing in common. They were all unusually pale, and all exceedingly beautiful. They all kept to themselves and...

"So which one do you like the best?" I jumped at Jessica's question, then attempted to smile at her.

"Well, I don't really know any of them, do I? Who is your favourite?" As long as the attention was off me, I was fine.

"Well, lets see. From the Cullens, Edward just has to be my favourite, although Emmett is really hot as well. Jasper just isn't my type. But Aidou has to be my favourite over all. He beats everyone every day. Shiki is taken, but maybe thats just because he's also really hot. And Kaname..."

I tuned out after a while, and was happy to know that she didn't notice that I wasn't listening. If she was happy, then so was I.

I heard the bell ring, and quickly got up to go to class. I knew my way to this one class, so I decided to test my self to see if I could get there on my own. I got to class just as the bell went.

As I walked up the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was staring around the room for any spare seats. There was only one. It was between Zero and the one that Jessica had called Edward. They had a giant gap between them, and they seemed to be sitting as far apart as possible. I could already tell that that was going to be my seat, and I could see the teacher thinking about how to break it to me. I sighed, and walked up to the chair. I noticed that Edwards eyes were black. Coal black.

Shiver.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw Edward's posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Zero was doing the same thing, just on the opposite side. They looked like they would get along well together, as it seemed they both had one thing in common. They both hated to sit next to me.

I looked down the whole lesson, only looking up to copy off the board and to answer the teachers questions. I noticed that this class seemed to drag on for longer than others, and it didn't help that my two neighbours were sitting as far away from me as possible, their fists clenched and they're eyes full of emotions. If looks could kill, this whole room would be dead, and those two would sit staring at each other, waiting for one evil glare to overpower the other.

Were they always like this? I didn't really know Zero very well, and I didn't know Edward at all, but did they already have a grudge against me? Did I already do something to offend them, on my very first day at school? I tried not to think about it for the rest of the lesson, and succeeded. It was at times like these that I was happy that my father had taught me those silly little nursery rhymes that got stuck in your head, and that you couldn't help humming for the rest of the day. It took my mind off the two sitting next to me.

The bell rang loudly at the end of class, and Edward Cullen and Zero Kiryuu were out of their seats at once, their bags already paced and on their backs. They both raced to the door, smashing through it at the same time. There was only one difference. Edward looked graceful the whole time, while Zero just looked scary.

I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after them. They were so mean, it wasn't fair. I was trying to calm down, when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Are you Yuuki Cross?" I jumped in surprise, and turned around quickly. I saw a cute, baby-faced boy, with pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad, or did anything else to offend him.

"Yes. Please to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym actually. I think I can find my way."

"Thats my next class too!" He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence at a school this small.

We walked to class together, him chattering away happily and me answering anywhere I thought nessecary. We stopped right outside the Gym, and Mike turned to me jokingly.

"So did you stab Edward or Zero with a pencil or what? I've never seen them act like that."

I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't their usual behavious. I decided to play dumb.

"Oh, so those were the boys I sat next to in Biology!"

"Yes." He replied. "They looked like they were in pain or something."

"I don't know, I never spoke to them."

"Yeah, they're weird. I mean, if I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have at least talked to you!"

I smiled at him before walking through the girl's locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, told me that I would have to do four years of P.E, where as at home I only had to do two. I sighed, knowing that it would be fun yet painful.

That period flashed by in a blur, literally, especially after a volleyball flew into my head.

The final bell rang at last, and I escaped from the gym as quickly as possible. I had finished my first day at school with only a bonked head, which was better then I had hoped. Knowing me, it could have been way worse...

I walked up to the front office, ready to give in my slip, when I heard my name being called out.

"Yuuki!"

I turned around to see a blonde haired boy run up to me, and the first thing that popped into my mind was how he knew my name. Then I noticed that he was the green eyed boy from the canteen that I had seen earlier, and to me had remained nameless.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways!" He answered good naturedly. "I'm Takuma Ichijou by the way."

"Ummm, nice to meet you, I guess."

"You're new here, and it is my job to greet new people to make them feel at home."

I thought back to what Jessica told me, and I wondered if he was telling the truth. Maybe he was in collaboration with Edward and was out to kill me. Or maybe he and Zero were planning to get revenge about what I did to Zero in Biology. Wait, this guy wasn't even in my class! He probably wasn't even friends with either of them!

"You look thoroughly confused."

I unscrunched my face, and tried to make myself look normal. I didn't realise that I was so deep in thought until he told me.

"Ahh, don't worry. I was just thinking that I had to go hand in my little slip thingamabob."

I was never a good liar. But whether he noticed or not, I would never know.

"Ah, let me hand it in for you, Yuuki. You look tired. Go have a rest."

"Thankyou, uhh, Takami."

He smiled pleasantly at me as I handed him the slip. I waked all the way to my dormitories with a smile on my face. I walked into my room still smiling. Then I lost control and hit myself on the head.

"What happened Yuuki?" I looked up as I noticed the Sayori girl sitting on her bed.

"ARGH! I JUST CALLED HIM THE WRONG NAME!

* * *

_What a weird place to stop... Anyways, I tried my best to keep them In character, except Yuuki who is a cross between Yuuki and Bella. Hope you liked it, please review! And I know that Yuuki doesn't have a mum, but don't worry. She will fall into place in the story soon. To clear things up if they were confusing, Yuuki doesn't know Zero very well yet, and yes, the Cullens and the VK vampires are two different types of Vampires. Not the same. Tehehe, Vampire Rivalry!_

_I hope to update soon, But I have no guarantee. Holidays are coming soon, so I will soon be able to update really regularly._

_Love Nettie~_


	3. Open Book

_Hi, its me again, and I finally got around to updating. Be proud! I spent a while on writers camp, so hopefully I came out a better person. My own plot should start to emerge in this chapter, hope you like it!_

_Sorry to those that think that adding the Cullens in was a bad idea - I just couldn't help myself... Sorry._

_And I will add another disclaimer to this page, and another explanation, dedicated entirely to SpinningRose and other people who call this plaguarism. (But if you have no problems - skip this bit).  
Let me just say, that if you read twilight right now, it is not exactly word for word, and if you read Vampire Knight it is not word for word either. And if you read my disclaimer on the first page, you will notice that I DO NOT own any of the above mentioned, and are just using them to entertain readers in weird and hopefully wonderful ways. Im not sure if I mentioned this, but the first couple of chapters may seem the same, but give some TIME for the plot to develop. You can't just click your fingers and expect it to happen - any author should know that. Lastly, if you don't have anything better to do than fully burn my story, please don't bother reading it. If it doesn't suit you, I'm not forcing you..._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Twilight, I do not own any part of Vampire Knight, and I do not own anything else - I am pov. Now get off my back and please just have fun!_

* * *

The next day was better... and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. I took a seat by Sayori in English, and she walked with me to my next class, Mike glaring at her all the while. What was his problem?

People didn't look at me as much as they had yesterday. I sat in a big group at lunch that included Mike, Jessica, Sayori, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to fell like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it. Which could be take quite literally in Forks.

It was worse because I was tired; I was still a little angry at myself for calling Ichijou the wrong name. Little things like that were always bound to keep me up at night. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Triganometry when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was worse because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't try to duck when the ball was aimed at my head, I headbutted it into my team mates head. And it was worse because Edward Cullen and Zero Kiryuu were both away.

When I first walked into the canteen with Jessica, I could feel that something was different. And, sure enough, the Cullens were all clustered at their table, minus Edward, and the table that Zero occupyed alone was now empty. I was unsure of what to feel - relief or annoyance. Relief because I wanted to avoid their strange antics, and annoyance because I wanted to know what was going on.

I waited in false hope that one of them would show up, but neither did. I was uncomfortable, thinking that it was, somehow, my fault. As time passed, I grew more and more tense.

It didn't help that I had to spend Biology alone on my desk made for three, and it only strengthened my suspicions that it was my fault. What had I done to offend them?

I finished school that day sitting in the sick bay with a girl who had a lump on her head the size of America. I was apologizing every two seconds, but the girl was ignoring me. Anyways, it was her fault that she wasn't paying attention... But I still felt really bad.

"Yuuki, you may go now." I looked up to see a stern looking nurse walk forward, and I quickly scattered. Hospitals were not my thing. Everytime I was around sick people, some unnerving memories arose. Ones that I wasn't sure that I wanted to remember.

I shrugged off the uneasy feeling starting in the pit of my stomach, and walked towards the fresh air. I spotted a water fountain in the distance, and ran up to it. I stuck my head into the cool water, and opened my mouth slightly. The cold liquid trickled down my throat, and I relaxed. I didn't even realise that I was that thirsty.

"So, do you come here often?"

I turned around quickly to see who the familiar voice belonged to. I had a mouthful of water, which was not a very good idea. I struggled to swallow it, but I couldn't. The reason?

Infront of me was standing Takuma Ichijou. Looking anything but normal. His blonde hair was carefully gelled into spikes, and his green eyes were wide and sparkling. He was wearing bright pink lipstick, which matched perfectly with his bright pink ballet gear. He even had bright pink toe shoes.

Splash.

My mouthful of water is now a puddle on the ground. I could see my reflection in it - the red face, the tears running down my cheeks, my mouth wide open. The only thing that couldn't be reflected in the water was the sound of my laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me Yuuki? What's wrong?"

I laughed even harder at his high pitched voice, the one time in ages that I had really let loose. He joined along with me, until we were both rolling around on the grass laughing. He regained control first, and then waited patiently for me.

"Why," I fitted between giggles. "Are you dressed like that?"

"What do you mean, why am I dressed like that? I'm Mike Newton, and this is what I wear when I'm not at school!"

I went into another fit of giggles, and for the first time in ages, I finally felt free. Free from the burden of everday school life. Free from the struggle to fit into my new school. Free of all my worries.

"Thats better! I always wanted to see what a smiling Yuuki looked like! And a bonus! A laughing Yuuki!"

His voice was back to its normal, energetic self. But he couldn't hide the meaning behind his words. Was it that obvioius that I was unhappy with my life here? Was it really that obvious that I wasn't fitting in, and was upset about it? I didn't even notice myself that I had all that nervous, pent up energy inside of me, until something so small and insignificant came along and let it loose.

"Thank you, Takuma." I regained my cool composure.

"Whoohoo! And the right name as well!"

I choked back my giggles, happy that I was so easily forgiven. That was definitely something that I had to get used to here - the kindness of the people here in Forks.

"So, why are you really here?" I looked deep into his eyes, to make sure that he wouldn't lie to me.

"I'm here to pass on a message. From dorm leader Kaname Kuran. Beware of the Cullens and of Zero Kiryuu. And smile once in a while!"

"Beware of the Cullens?"

"Well, dorm leader Kuran does like to be a little cryptic sometimes. Well, have a wonderful weekend!"

He skipped off into the night, really looking like Mike from behind. I stiffled a giggle, and then gasped as I realised how dark it had become. How long had I been outside talking and laughing? Also, this dorm leader sounded a little familiar.

I ran straight through the dorm to my room, and saw Sayori shoot me a questioning glance.

"I was talking to Ichijou, and I was having so much fun, that I forgot the time."

"Having fun is priceless - make sure you get enough while you can."

She smiled beatifully, and I could see something in her eyes. A little sparkle of friendship. My long history with her truly began at this moment.

"Thanks, Sayori."

"Please, call me Yori."

* * *

I mostly studied over the weekend, preferring the company of my books to the company of people. I wanted to do well in this school, at least better than I did back in Phoenix. I did occasionaly leave my room to go on a short walk around the school grounds with Yori, who enjoyed pointing out every little thing and explaining to me its importance in her life. We rarely ran into company, as most of the school was out and around.

Cross Academy had very few rules, but the few that were around were easy to find loopholes around. But luckily for the students, there was no rule preventing the students from leaving the school grounds on weekends. I was relieved when I first heard this, before realising that there really wasn't that much to do in Forks. There was a small Indian reserve though, and I did want to visit sometime. Apparantely one of the Chairmans old friends lived there. Black, I think their name was.

I ended the weekend with a dinner with the chairman, which was quite uneventful. He enjoyed telling me stories about his 'cute little studnents', and I noded here and there, exclaiming every time I heard a familiar name.

Monday morning came quickly, and I awoke early. I was determined to make today a good day. But it seemed that nature was against my will, for I could see what horrors awaited me from outside my bedroom window.

The air was full of swirling bits of white. The blinding white light was reflected into my eyes. The sun shone too brightly. The ground was white. I groaned.

Oh the irony of it all. My name meant snow in Japanese. Yet, I didn't like snow.

"Wow." Yori stood was now beside me, tugging the window open. "Snow!"

"Ew. Please close the window."

She looked surprised.

"Don't you like snow? I mean, after all, your name does mean snow and everything..."

"No. That means it's too cold for rain."

Obviously.

"Anyways, I thought it was meant to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?"

She sounded surprised.

"Sure I have. On TV. And I remember once, when I was really small. But a childs image gets distorted in time. What I saw when I was five years old can not be that easily recalled..."

"Oh. Anyways, how about we go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, lets go!"

We arrived at the cafeteria, soaking wet. Yori managed to get herself engaged in a few snowball fights along the way, ones which I somehow managed to avoid. And I was the warmer of the two, but not because I wasn't wet. But because there were now five Cullens sitting at their special table. And one Zero sitting at his table. They were back. And I can finally find out the truth.

"Hello? Yuuki? What do you want?"

I looked up into Jessica's eyes, and wondered how she appeared infront of me without my noticing. I looked down quickly, my face hot.

"What's with Yuuki?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'm not feeling too hungry."

My stomach was already full. Of butterflies.

I looked up towards Zero's table, and nearly fell off my chair in surprise. He was staring right at me, his violet eyes intent. It looked as if he was staring right into me. It was unnerving. Other than that, though, he looked exactly like the Zero I knew and (did not) love. I looked down awkwardly. I could feel his eyes on me for a few minutes, before he looked away. I looked up again, but this time not at Zero.

They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like eeryone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest us.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Yuuki, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked, following my gaze.

At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.

I immediately looked down, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Yori whispered into my ear. I could hear Jessica giggling on my other side.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth, but the two didn't notice.

"No," Yori responded. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confided.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the Cullens don't like anybody... Well, they don't notice anybody enought to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him."

Both girls looked away, Jessica holding in silent giggles.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, that is, until we got to Biology.

When I arrived at the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I was busy talking to Ichijou, which I had only just realised was in my Biology class.

"Remember what I told you," He warned, as none other than Edward Cullen walked into the room. He continued to look on disdainfully as Zero walked in, both of which made their way to our desk. Ichijou quickly departed as Edward sat down on my right. I purposely stared to my left.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, surprised that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled towards me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," continued he. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Yuuki Cross."

I nodded slowly, and was about to open my mouth in response when Zero cut into the conversation.

"Don't try it Yuuki. He's not the type of person you would want as an acquaintance."

I looked up at Zero, and wondered how he got there without me noticing. What was wrong with me today? First Jessica and now Zero? I shook my head slowly, and looked down at the desk.

I loved reading graffiti on desks. It was always so interesting. So I could tell that Jessica had sat in my seat the year before. All over the table was scribbled 'Jessica 3 Edward'. I wondered how long that lasted.

Mr Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the labe we would be doing today, but I couldn't. Listening to teachers was definitely not one of my strong points.

"Get started." He commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"Don't try it." Zero glared at Edward, and the crooked smile disappeared.

I felt trapped between the two males, and subconsciously shrunk into the centre.

Zero quickly took over the microscope, and telling Edward what to write down on the paper. I wondered how they got along before I arrived.

I found myself staring at Edwards eyes, much to Zeros annoyance. But it was because I noticed a difference. One that I hadn't notice before.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question.

"No."

"Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."

He shrugged, and looked away. I heard Zero snicker, and turned to look at him. It was a very un-Zero like thing to do. Maybe they were secretly rivals. That was possible.

The two geniuses finished the prac easily, and we were left with spare time on our hands. Zero immediately pulled out a book and immersed himself in it, and I was left with Edward.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me.

"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It was a statement."

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered to myself.

"Then why did you come here?"

"It's... complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"Well, it has to do with my mum going travelling, and... well, I don't really know the exact details."

"So your mother sent you here?"

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

"I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

"You don't really need to." I was kind of paranoid about him looking into my life like that. I mean, who wouldn't be? I didn't even know the smallest thing about him, and here he was asking me about my mother and why I was sent here. As if he couldn't already see it in my face. Him and his observant eyes.

"Why not?"

"Well, why does it matter to you?"

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked. He sounded amused.

"A little. Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself - my face is so easy to read - my mum always calls me her open book." I frowned.

"If you are an open book, then you are written in a language I do not understand."

I did not have a chance to answer, as Mr. Banner called the class to order. He explained the results we should have recieved for the prac, and I looked on boredly. Obviously, Zero and Edward had gotten the right answer. Which meant that so did I. It was only a matter of time before Mr. Banner found out how bad I really was at science. It just didn't make sense to me...

I walked out of the classroom as the bell rang, taking my time. I didn't have a whole heap of homework to do, so I decided to go visit the water fountain again. The snow had turned to slush by now, and I hated walking through it in my boots. I could feel the liquid seeping through my boots and socks onto my feet. Yuck.

I gasped as I arrived at the founatin. The water was frozen, a perfect image of the fountain. The sun was glittered brightly on the suface of the slowly melting ice, and I sighed.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I turned around quickly, and saw two figures leave the cover of the trees.

* * *

_Tis over. My plot and stuff is starting to come through this chapter, should become more obvious next chapter. With all the Cullens descriptions, I had to use Stephenie Meyer's words, because, to put it nicely, she is the only one who can truly describe them. Please don't call it plaguarism. I say its hers, I acknowledge the fact, and I hope that if she does end up reading this she does not think its plaguarism._

_I would use Matsuri Hino's description of the vampires, but its a manga/anime, and It doesn't use as much describing words. Now you can see just how bad I am at english._

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Also, there is a poll on my profile page (to do with this story). If you would like your say about who Jacob ends up falling in love with, please do it!_

_Love, Nettie._


	4. Phenomenon

_Well, here is the next chapter, and hopefully this one wont go down the drain... Hope you like it!_

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to update it Tuesday (Coz thats my update day), but I was busy with end of term and what not. Sorry..._

_And there are vague spoilers for the manga of VK. It doesn't really give anything away, just the fact that Yuuki is special. Which we all knows anyways!_

* * *

**"Pretty, isn't it?"**

**I turned around quickly, and saw two figures leave the cover of the trees.**

"Who are you?"

I tried to identify the intruders, but failed. The little sun there was obstructed my vision.

"I am Aidou Hanabusa, and this is my cousin Kain Akatsuki. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Yuuki Cross. Pleased to meet you too."

The two figures walked up to the fountain, leaning against it's edge. The blonde placed his finger on the ice, and it slowly started to melt.

He looked straight into my questioning eyes, and sighed.

"Body heat."

I nodded knowingly, still not getting it. How could body heat melt ice that quickly?

"Well, I better be going now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I ran out of the clearing, leaving the two boys behind me. To be honest, they scared me.

I tripped over an overgrown tree root, and cut my hand on a small rock.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I stood up again, and ran on towards my dormitory.

* * *

"So what do you think of her?" I twirled a thin piece of ice between my fingers. My cousin sighed, and looked over to the pathway where the girl in mention had just run to.

"Why does it matter, Hanabusa? If Kaname takes a liking to her, then she is something special. He has his reasons."

"But she is so plain! Why would dorm leader Kuran think highly of a girl so plain, and unattractive, and-"

"Quiet. If he hears you talking like that, you might be suspended again."

"Just because of a little girl? Get real Kain!"

"Remember last time? When you..."

I snapped the piece of ice between my fingers.

"I smell it too."

I covered my nose, trying to block out the scent of Yuuki's blood. It smelt so delicious.

"We have to go now."

I looked longingly in her direction, before being dragged away by my cousin

"So tempting..."

* * *

"Yuuki, are you alright? You're bleeding!"

I looked at Yori's concerned face, and let out a fake smile.

"Of course I'm alright Yori! It's just a little cut. It doesn't hurt a bit."

She attempted to smile, before walking away to get me a bandaid.

"Yori, it's really small. I don't need a bandaid."

"But it might get infected!"

I looked at the hot pink bandaid she grasped in her hands. She extended her hand towards me, and my mind clicked.

"Yori, are you scared of blood?"

She turned red, and nodded slowly.

"I don't really like it... It makes me feel faint."

I grabbed the bandaid off her, and stuck it onto my cut. She smiled thankfully, and I smiled back. If it made her happy, then I would wear it. I could always take it off later.

"Well, the chairman called for me, so I better be off."

I waved good bye to Yori, and left our warm dormitory for the coldness outside. There were many students milling around in the slush. Slush balls were flying everywhere.

"Hey! Yuuki! Do you wanna join in?"

I looked over to where Mike was standing, and a fit of giggles crept up on me. Ichijou kept popping up in my mind.

"No thanks Mike. I need to go see the chairman."

He smiled knowningly, before being smashed in the face by a pile of slush. He turned around angrily, getting into the spirit of the game. I sighed. I was off the hook.

I leant against the wall of school for a few minutes, rubbing my hands together. It was soo cold! The students playing outside seemed unaffected by the cold, and one student in particular caught my eye. Edward Cullen was standing on the other side of the playground, wearing only about half the layers I was wearing.

I got up to talk to him, when I heard a high-pitched screech. It was becoming painfully loud, and very quickly. I turned to my right, startled.

A pizza delivery van was skidding towards me, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice. It was going to hit the side of the building, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of my bones being crushed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. I was thrown into the slush, and I felt something colder and more solid pinning me to the ground.

I heard many voices screaming all around me, and none of them my own. I was too freaked out to be screaming.

"Damn it," I heard my saviour mutter under his breath. His voice was impossible not to recognize. Edward Cullen.

But I was not safe yet. The van kept sliding in my direction, and was about to turn me to human splinters. I finally found the time to close my eyes.

_Crunch._

I opened my eyes again, only to see a giant dent in the side of the van. I was in a little crevice between the van and the wall, and Edward Cullen was no where to be seen.

"Edward?"

I looked at the frozen image infront of my eyes, before it shattered into movement.

"YUUKI!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"DON'T MOVE!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"CRAP THE PIZZA IS RUINED!"

I felt two hands place themselves around my waist, and lift me gently. I was too shocked to register who it was.

"Yuuki. Are you okay?"

His breath tickled my ear. His voice was foreign, yet... Familiar. Somehow. I turned my head slowly, and saw a male with longish brown hair and deep brown eyes. The name popped into my mind from nowhere.

"Kaname?"

"Shh. Don't stress yourself."

He drew me towards his chest, and I happily complied. I was too shocked to register anything else, and his chest was so solid and strong. I was safe.

"Edward." Kaname was calling my saviour.

"Yes...?"

Edward appeared out of nowhere, right infront of me. In his voice was... Hatred?

"Edward? Is that really you?"

"Yes Yuuki. It is me. I'm glad your safe."

His face broke out into a crooked smile, and I could feel Kaname's hands tighten around me, dragging me into some sort of hug.

"Take Yuuki to the infirmary. I will erase everyone's memory over here."

"Why?"

"It's not a memory that they need to keep. And _you _exposed us. Fool."

Pure loathing. That's what it was.

"What about hers?"

Edward glanced in my direction, before throwing Kaname a dirty look.

"Leave it."

Edward grabbed me out of Kaname's arms, and led me gently away from the scene of the crash. The whole accident seemed to last for hours, but in reality had only lasted for a few minutes. I looked back towards the scene, and saw a girl leap down from the roof of the damaged building. Edward led me away before I could see anymore.

"Are you okay? You did hit your head pretty hard."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

I looked at his pleading eyes, and resigned.

"Who is that girl?"

"Seiren? She is... a friend."

That same tone of voice. Something in my mind told me that Edward and Kaname didn't quite click together.

"What just happened?"

"...Nothing."

I knew that I wouldn't get a straight answer from him, so I dropped the subject.

"Here."

He picked me up gently. He cradled me in his arms, like one would carry a baby. I felt my face turn red, and I looked away.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"No, you're not. Now stop complaining."

He arrived at the infirmary, setting me on my feet gently. I pushed open the door gently, and was engulfed by darkness.

"YUUKI! MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER IS HURT! BUT DON'T WORRY! DADDY IS HERE NOW. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE-"

"I'm fine, chairman. But you are squeezing me a bit too hard."

"Sorry Yuuki! Here, the doctor came to see you!"

The chairman stepped back and I looked up, and saw the man I instantly knew to be Dr. Cullen. He had his sons alluring features, and if possible, was even more handsome.

"Hi Yuuki! I am Dr. Cullen. You may have met my son in school-"

"Yes, I have met your son. He is right here with me."

"Where?"

I turned to my left, before realising that Edward Cullen had disappeared. Again.

"Damn the Edward. Always disappearing when I want to ask him something." I muttered angrily. He was so annoying sometimes!

"What was that? I didn't quite here you."

"Nothing, nothing. Honestly."

"Well then, let me x-ray your head. Edward said that you hit your head really hard."

I looked over the doctors shoulder, and saw the bronze haired beauty in question standing behind him. I felt my mouth drop open, and his famous crooked smile reappeared on his face.

I let the doctor do whatever it was he had to, and I was told that I was fine. The clock read three hours after the accident happened. What a lot of time wasted! I literally ran out of the infirmary, and slap bang into one of the people I was looking for. Edward Cullen.

"Now tell me. What just happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know something happened, and that you know what."

"I'm not under any obligation to tell you anything."

A scowl appeared on his face.

"If you keep asking, I have no choice but to stop playing nice."

"This is nice?"

"Watch your tongue."

I poked my tongue out at him, and had a sudden urge to slap him. He did have his charm, but he could be the most annoying person at times.

"What's this?"

I turned around quickly, my tongue back in my mouth. I saw Kaname walking towards us, the chairman behind him.

Edward muttered an excuse, and quickly disappeared.

"What happened, Yuuki?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL ALIKE!"

I turned and ran.

"YUUKI! WAIT!" The chairman was in on it too?

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. It plopped onto the ground where I was running. I left it behind, running as fast as I could.

"Yuuki."

Suddenly his arms were around me. He was hugging me to his chest once more. I struggled to keep my face normal, but despite my efforts, it turned into a tomato.

"Why?"

My tears were really falling now. The ran down my cheeks, and down my neck.

"Why wont anyone tell me anything? Is it because I'm new here?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because we want to protect you. For your own benefit."

"You want to protect me? I barely know you."

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'do you really think so' and released his grip a little around me.

"Please, forgive me."

I broke out of his grip, and ran once more. I did not stop until I reached my dorm room.

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

"WHY WONT PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

* * *

"Kaname."

"Yes, Kaien?"

"Are you sure it's wise not to tell her? She will find out eventually."

"I don't want to put her through the pain."

"But after all, she is your-"

"I know. But it would be better for her if she was to just live a normal human life."

"But you know she isn't human."

"As long as she believes she is, she is."

"But-"

"Let her be."

I turned my gaze onto the poor chairman, and he fell silent. He was quivering under my gaze.

"This hurts me more than you think..."

I mumbled the last sentence, knowing that the chairman could hear me.

"Then why don't you-"

"I can't."

I didn't feel like mentioning to him how close I was to biting her then and there. I had finally held her in my arms, after 13 long years, and the instinct to bite her nearly overpowered me. It took all my will power to resist the temptation of licking her neck clear of those horrid tears, and sinking my teeth deep into her...

"Kaname."

I looked up at him, only then realizing that I had turned away.

"Be careful."

I nodded, before closing my eyes.

"Cullen, spying on us is a very dangerous thing to do."

The vampire jumped silently from his perch high on the tree behind me, landing quietly on the ground.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, Kuran."

"At least I don't have your stupidity."

"Stop it. Right now. I don't want my cute little students fighting with each other."

I ignored the chairman, as did Edward. Our eyes were locked in a silent battle.

"STOP!"

The chairman jumped between us, breaking our eye contact.

"DON'T FIGHT!"

Edward snorted, but turned away as instructed.

"Be careful with her. Please, Kuran?"

I was slightly surprised at the tone of his voice.

He disappeared, and I unclenched the fist I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Kaname?"

"Next time, I swear I will kill him."

It took all my effort to hold myself back from killing him there at the scene of the accident, and now my patience was wearing thin. He nearly gave both our secrets away. Who did he think he was? Who did he think he was in relation to Yuuki?

I reclenched my fist, and walked off into the forest.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, I just wanted to update it on time (Which didn't really work out anyways...). My update day is Tuesday, and my next chapter should come out then. And all peoples should be happy to know that I wrote this whole chapter using my own words. I gave up with the never ending war. So sorry if the characters seem different..._

_YAY! PLOT IS HAPPENING! Kaname makes his entrance! And... Is Edward Jelous? MWAHAHA_

_Please review, it gives me incentive. And it makes me put more effort into it coz I know that more people reading it means more people I need to impress. Not that Im not putting effort into it now..._

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed it (Flames and Compliments)._

_Love Nettie._

_P.S I love long authors notes! Sorry bout it..._


	5. Blood! My favourite!

_(Updated Version - as in, the spell checked version)_

_Another Tuesday, another chapter! Im changing my name from Matsuri Meyer on request, just so you know..._

_Argh I was so busy this week! Sorry its coming out so late, I just didn't have the time, and I didn't want to break my promise... Sorry if the spelling is whacked..._

_Enjoy the Chapter!_

* * *

_"Be careful with her. Please, Kuran?"_

_A look of surprise came over Kaname's face, before being chased away by a look of anger._

_The other vampire took it as his cue to leave and I watched as he jumped away._

_"Kaname?" The chairman looked slightly confused._

_"Next time, I swear I will kill him."_

"YUUKI!"

_No. Please no. Please. No more death._

"YUUKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I finally awoke from my dream as Yori's voice reached my ears. My eyes sprang open. My hair was sticky with sweat. My face was hot.

"Are you alright? You were screaming really loudly."

"I'm fine Yori. It was just a nightmare."

_Please don't kill. Please don't die._

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"It's fine Yori. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay... If you say so..."

I saw her through the dim light. She lay down, and her breathing steadily slowed. I got up quietly, and made my way to the door.

_Please. Don't fight._

I silently made my way into the dark night, and breathed in the fresh air. I walked towards my favourite fountain, trying not to fall over anything.

Unsuccessfully.

I rubbed my grazed hands. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed too much.

I sat down on the stone edge of the fountain. I trailed my hands in the cool water, a trail of blood leaking out from my cut hands. My reflection was distorted by the ripples, but the tears running down my face were very clear in the water.

"Kaname. Edward."

My whisper disappeared into the night. The sole reminder of my dream. What where they talking about? Why were-

"Yuuki?"

I leapt off the fountain, drenching myself in the process. I immediately grabbed a rock off the ground, wincing as it touched my hands.

"It's only me. Aidou."

I looked up, and saw the familiar blonde walking towards me. I dropped the stone into the water in relief, and collapsed once more onto the cold stone.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Aidou sat down on the fountain next to me.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Nice comeback." He shuffled closer to me, and I started to get very self conscious.

"Did you hurt yourself, Yuuki?" I pulled my hands out of the water, and held them up to the moonlight. They didn't seem that bad.

"It's nothing, really. I just fell over in the dark."

"Ah."

He slung his arm around my shoulder. I tried to push it off, but he was too strong.

"Aidou, please get off me."

"Just give me one taste." He grabbed my left hand, keeping his fingers away from my graze.

"Aidou?"

His eyes turned from baby blue to red in less than a second. Was it a trick of the light?

"Aidou?"

He continued to ignore me, but pulled my hand closer and closer to his mouth. He smiled widely, revealing a pair of fangs.

"AIDOU!"

I screamed out as he sunk his teeth into my hand, and the blood began to flow more freely. And he was drinking it. I tried once more to pull away. But I couldn't.

"Vampire?" The word fell out of my mouth before I could catch it.

"Yuuki, mind if I take some more, from here?"

His fingers danced lightly on my neck, my hand dropped and forgotten. I watched in horror as his mouth moved closer to my neck, too scared to do anything. Too shocked. For only a few minutes ago, vampires where a figment of the imagination.

Now they were real.

"KANAME! EDWARD!"

_SLAP!_

"How. Dare. You!"

I looked up into Edwards golden eyes. Once again he had come to save me.

"Let go of Yuuki."

I looked over to my other side and saw Kaname glaring down at Aidou. He, too?

Aidou let go of me quickly, his eyes returning to normal blue,

"Sorry, Kaname. I just couldn't help but taste-"

_SLAP!_

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Now hurry up and get back to your dorm."

Aidou scurried off into the night, only turning back once to look sorrowfully into my eyes.

"Vampire."

Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yuuki, calm down."

Edwards musical voice floated into my left ear.

"Everything is going to be alright now."

Kaname reassured me in my right ear.

Were they both...?

"Vampire. A blood drinking monster that disguises itself as a human. Aidou is a vampire. Kaname. And Edward. Are they, too, vampires?"

A long silence followed, broken only by my deep breathing.

"Sorry."

"Yes."

I watched the two vampires on either side of me, but did not feel scared, or threatened. I felt safe.

"Please, take me home."

I felt Kaname lift me gently, earning him a 'hidden' glare from Edward. And that is all I remember before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I noticed that Yori was still asleep, so I left her. I walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

My eyes were red.

My hair was a mess.

I stunk.

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had half an hour to have a shower. Half an hour to think.

Half an hour later only produced a clean Yuuki. But my thoughts were still confused. So much had happened in one night. Was it really, you know, real?

I walked back to my room slowly. I might as well make the day productive and think about it during the night.

"Morning Yuuki!"

"Morning Yori. You seem excited."

"Today is the day we officially get excited about the upcoming dance!"

"Dance?"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Umm..."

"It's a girls choice dance - the girls ask a guy to go with them. It is always so much fun! Who are you going to ask, Yuuki?"

"I don't dance. Sorry."

"That's a shame! But you still have to come. Come or I will force you to."

"I'll think about it."

If I went, who would I ask? Edward? Kaname? Zero?

Who else was there in this world that was not a vampire? What other legends could be true? What if I was sharing a room with a witch or something?

Class flashed by quickly that day. I barely took any of it in. I spent more than half the time avoiding Edward, the other half watching Zero. Was he too, a vampire? Edward seemed to dislike him. Kaname seemed to dislike him. Maybe all three of them were vampires.

"Yuuki!"

Oh please no. Not after all this. I turned around slowly, picking up the largest rock I could find. At least the coast was clear. I wouldn't have any witnesses to charge me for murder.

"What do you want, Vampire?"

I spat the last word out, and saw Aidou's smile turn upside down.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"How? By letting me bite you?

"Why would you want to bite me? It wouldn't really do you any good..."

"How long until I turn into a vampire?"

"Turn into a vampire? Who gave you that idea?"

"Don't you turn into a vampire if you get bitten?"

"No. Only if you get bitten by a pure blood. Or a Cullen."

He pulled a face at the last word, and then laughed lightly.

"Be careful Yuuki. Not everyone has the power to stop themselves."

"Or someone to stop them"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Go away."

"I'm only trying to make it up to you."

"Well beat it."

"Yuuki, lets put it this way. What if Cullen was the one to lose control?"

I looked down. Why did he have to say it like that? He obviously knew that I liked Edward more than I liked him.

"How many people know that you're a vampire?"

"Changing the subject are we? Well, only us vampires know."

"Is Zero, a vampire?"

"Not that I know of... We finished playing twenty questions yet?"

"No. Are there any other legends out there that just happen to be true?"

"I thought you wanted me to go away?"

"Argh you're so annoying!"

"Who are you going to the dance with?"

I was caught off guard at his sudden question, and I could feel my face start to turn red.

"Umm, well... Who are _you_ going with?"

"Hey, I asked first! Anyways, you get to choose. People ask me."

"Who would ask you? The janitor?"

"She too..."

He reached his hand into his pocket, and produced a pile of multi-coloured cards. I grabbed one before he could stop me, and started reading it aloud.

"Dear Aidou. I have always watched you from afar, to afraid to get close. I have never quite found the courage to ask you to the dance, so I hope this letter will help you understand my true feelings. I know that the differences between our races may keep us apart, but..."

"But what? I haven't read any of them yet."

"I refuse to read the rest of this card. It just goes on about how much they love you. Geez, to think people waste time on things like that for you?"

"Who wrote it?"

"Dunno. It just has a picture of a rose on the bottom."

"Who cares? It's my card. I answered your question, now you answer mine."

He took the card back, and stuffed them all back unceremoniusly into his pocket.

"I'm probably not going to go. I have stuff to do on the weekend. That's right! Of course I do! I..."

"Next time, Yuuki, come up with a better excuse."

He smiled at me again, before walking away. Without even noticing it, we had gotten back onto friendly terms with each other. Well, he probably did it on purpose. I was the ignorant one. I chuckled lightly before walking back to my dorm.

"Yuuki! Wait up."

How many interuptions were there? Wasn't I allowed any time for myself?

"Hi Mike! I'm kind of in a rush, so-"

"I'll make this quick. Do you want to come to the dance with me?"

"But isn't it a girls choice?"

"I knew it. You asked Cullen, didn't you?"

"NO! I mean, no. I haven't. I'm not going. I'm away that weekend, doing stuff."

"Aww, come on! Just come to the dance! Go away another time!"

"Sorry Mike, but I had this planned for ages. How about you ask Jessica? I know that she is dying to go with you."

"Oh, okay then. See you later then!"

"See ya!"

I walked quickly towards the dormitories. Hopefully I would make it before -

"YUUKI! MY PRETTY LITTLE DAUGHTER! WAIT UP!"

More interruptions arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

* * *

_Sorry for the short chappie, next one will be longer. I promise. I was just so uptight with getting it out today... After slaving for four hours at a stupid sausage sizzle (Tehehe, alliteration!) I got really tired, and I completely forgot to update. So yeah, sorry. Heaps longer next time. Should I aim for 4000 words?_

_Only if you aim for 4000 reviews! Lol, jokes. But reviews do taste quite nice... =]_

_Love ya, Nettie_


	6. The Dance

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on holidays..._

_I wrote an extra long chapter for you though, hoping that that can make up for it. Next chapter comes out next Tuesday, I promise. Promise Promise Promise._

_It's more of an enjoyable chapter, with only a little bit of plot in it. Has some Yuuki fluff in it, with three different characters to make everyone happy._

* * *

"You're going in your school uniform?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes, but… Why?"

"Coz I am a prefect! I have to make sure the dance goes according to plan!"

I straightened out my new prefects arm band, and sighed as memories from that fateful day resurfaced.

_I walked quickly towards the dormitories. Hopefully I would make it before -_

_"YUUKI! MY PRETTY LITTLE DAUGHTER! WAIT UP!"_

_More interruptions arrived._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLES? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"_

"_Yuuki, there is something important that I have to discuss."_

"_What is it? I was kind of busy…"_

"_I'm sure that you will have plenty of other opportunities to talk to Mike."_

"_NO! It's not THAT!"_

"_Then will you listen?"_

_I sighed in defeat. I knew that I would not make it to my dormitories any time soon, so I just followed him slowly to his office. He opened the door, and I gasped in surprise._

"_Zero? What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

_He glared daggers at me, and I ignored him. I collapsed onto a chair, not really knowing what was going on. And, judging by the expression Zero wore, he didn't know either. So I just sat patiently and waited for the chairman to start talking._

"_Yuuki… You know about Vampires?"_

"_Now I do."_

_I rubbed my hand subconsciously, fingering the bite marks underneath the bandage._

"_Wait, what about Zero…?"_

"_He knows too."_

_The look on both their faces was grave, and I followed suit. But my mind was overflowing with questions. How did they know? How did they know that I knew? What do they know?_

"_Do you know what Vampires are, Yuuki?"_

_I looked at Zero's serious face, and said the first thing that popped into my mind._

"_Vampires, they are blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans."_

_I blinked. Where did that come from?_

_The chairman blinked as well, and Zero just nodded in agreement._

"_Are they real, Yuuki?"_

"_I didn't think so, until yesterday…"_

"_That's right. Nobody else knows that they are real."_

"_So it's just like a big secret?"_

"_Yes, you're catching on fast."_

"_And we need to protect their secret?"_

"_Yes. That is why I am promoting you and Zero. You two are now the guardians of this school. More commonly known as prefects. You will protect students and vampires alike. Do you accept responsibility?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Zero?"_

_Zero's head was turned to the side, but I could still read the scowl on his face. The chairman was staring intently at him, waiting for his response._

"_No."_

"_You do know that I am not giving you a choice?"_

"_I don't care. I don't want to protect vampires. Like Yuuki said, they are just blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans. Why would anyone want to protect something like that?"_

"_But Zero, they are practically humans. They also have feelings, and personalities, and-"_

"_Yuuki. You don't get it. They are _monsters. _They don't have hearts. It's all a disguise. Why don't you understand?"_

"_I do understand. It's you who doesn't understand. Why don't you just give them a chance?"_

_The chairman coughed loudly, and our attention immediately snapped back to him._

"_Yuuki, drop it."_

_I dropped the wrong thing – my jaw. Why was he siding with Zero?_

"_But -"_

"_Yuuki. Zero hates vampires. He has made that quite clear. You don't hate vampires. You have also made that clear. You are both entitled to your own opinions, and you both have your own reasons for those opinions."_

"_Well, what's his reason then?"_

_The chairman glanced at Zero, as if asking for permission, before continuing._

"_When he was a young child, about six years old, his family was attacked by a bad vampire. He is the only survivor."_

"_But that doesn't mean he can't give them another chance. He can still -"_

"_Yuuki."_

_Warnings were written all over his face, and I turned my head slowly. Zero was looking down at the ground, muttering under his breath._

"_How am I meant to protect the school, if I don't even know who exactly is a vampire and who isn't?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? The vampires are _different_."_

_Zero glared at me, daring me to question him._

"_Well, how am I meant to help?"_

"_Be on the lookout for suspicious things. If you see any vampires planning something. Or if you see any students in danger. Some vampires can't resist the smell of blood. You'll know when the time comes. Spur of the moment type stuff."_

"_That doesn't make sense…"_

_I looked at Zero for help, but he just stayed silent. I surmised that he didn't get it either._

"_So onto a happier note,"_

_The chairman broke into a big smile, completely changing the atmosphere._

"_You two are both going to the dance! As our new prefects!"_

_I gasped, and Zero jerked his head up to look at the chairman._

"_What?!"_

_He threw an armband at me, and one at Zero._

"_We can't have anything bad happening now, can we? Especially at such a close quarters event!"_

_Zero had a disgusted look on his face. I sighed. Now I couldn't get out of going to the dance. The chairman had signed my death penalty._

"_But -"_

"_No buts! Have fun!"_

_I grabbed my armband, and stomped out of the room. It was already night time outside, and I was _not _in a good mood. Nearly every sentence I said was cut off, I was more lost than I was before, I had more responsibility than before, and I was stuck going to the silly dance._

"_Move."_

_Zero pushed past me, still muttering under his breath._

_Oh, and now I was also on worse terms with Zero. I sighed, and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly, already high in the sky. Just proving to me how much sleep I had missed out on._

_I started walking back to my dorm, before stopping at the student notice board. Something had caught my eye. A picture of Zero. And a picture of me. Two giant words._

"_New Prefects"_

_I was going to murder the chairman._

"But that doesn't mean that you have to go in uniform."

"I don't have anything else to wear anyways."

"Here, I'll lend you one of my dresses."

Yori walked over to her closet, and pulled something out. She turned around, revealing a soft pink dress. It was an average looking dress, with long pink sleeves and the skirt reached the floor. It was low cut, and had a belt of pink flowers sewn around the waist.

"But I don't have any shoes -"

"Here."

Yori picked up a pair of pink shoes, and chucked them at me as well. I caught them by the heels, which looked quite large. And looked uncomfortable.

"But then what are you going to wear?"

"Just wait. I'll be right back."

Yori walked out of the room, holding a large brown parcel. She was probably heading towards the dorm bathrooms, giving me our room to change in. Also, Yori liked the dorm bathrooms – they provided a great place to gather information and the latest gossip. One reason why I didn't like going there. I already knew how many rumors were spread about me, and probably Zero. The whole prefect idea didn't fit too nicely with the student population.

I slipped the pink dress on, and smiled. It fit perfectly. Almost as if it was made for me. I picked a pink flower from a tree outside our window, and stuck in my hair, which was done up in a bun. My prefect's armband stayed in its place on my left arm, though it did look a little out of place. The pink shoes also fit.

But like I thought, the heels were uncomfortable. I spent the next fifteen minutes in my room getting used to the heels. By the time Yori returned, I was ready for anything that might happen.

"Yuuki? Wow! That looks gorgeous on you!"

Yori waltzed into the room, and I gasped. She thought I looked good? She should have looked at herself first.

She was wearing a short black dress that was decorated with white ribbons and lace. It was sleeveless, and ended with ruffles. Her face was all made up, and she was wearing black sandals to match. She was holding a red rose in her hand. Over all, it looked much better than I described it.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"But the dance starts in an hour!"

"Oh! So it does! And we're already ready. Might as well go?"

I nodded, and followed her out the door. The dance was being held in the Gym, and I could already see many couples walking arm in arm towards it.

"Umm, Yori?"

"Mmm?"

"Who are you going with?"

"Um… I have to run! I promised to meet up with Jessica! See you later!"

Yori ran off into the night, leaving me quite alone. And quite cold. The snow was falling softly all around, giving off a dull glow.

I shuffled my feet in the snow, trying to delay myself. I was dreading going to the dance. Mike would probably be sad to see me alone, and would probably try to dance with me. Jessica would murder me for taking Mike away for her, and then I would murder myself. Or maybe one of the other guys would ask me to dance.

Either way, I felt sorry for whoever I would dance with. I mean, nobody knew how clumsy I was with these cursed heels. Yet.

But then again, I could always just lurk in the shadows. Many people did that at dances, at least they did back in Phoenix. Or they just stood around the refreshment stands and talked to others that didn't interest themselves in dancing.

Or maybe, just maybe, I could score a dance with Kaname. Or maybe even Edward. That would be a long shot, but still. They knew me better than any of the other guys at the school. Except for Zero, of course.

I groaned out loud. Zero was also going to be at the dance. He would probably be lurker. He would definitely find the darkest corner and station himself there. His hawkish eyes would probably stalk random people and vampires alike, and scare everyone one shitless.

Ok, I was already scared, just thinking of him. No doubt other people were. Heck, I was more scared of him then I was of any vampire.

"You right there?"

I jumped about a meter in the air, and turned around quickly. Aidou stood in front of me, his hands jammed into his pockets. Speak of the vampire and the vampire will come.

"Your face was all scrunched up like this,"

Aidou proceeded to 'scrunch up' his face, tilting it up towards the moon.

"And you kept sighing and groaning every couple of seconds."

I turned my face away, hiding the rising red. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the frozen mush I was standing in.

"And just how long have you been standing there watching me?" I still hadn't forgiven him completely for what he did to me. As if spurred by my thoughts, my hand started to start hurting again.

"Just a couple of minutes. I was going to talk earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing."

Now I was really tempted to punch that stupid grin off his face.

"I was just thinking. Now, don't you have a dance to go to?"

"I ask the same of you."

"Well, I'm not in a rush, because I don't have a date. I didn't ask anybody. Aren't you keeping anyone waiting?"

"No. I didn't say yes to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Dunno."

He looked down at the snow, a sad expression on his face, and dug his shoe into the white powder. Then a grin spread over his face, and he flicked his foot upwards. Snow sprayed all over my dress.

"Aidou."

"Yes?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I scooped up a handful of snow, and smashed it into his infuriating grin. He spat the snow out onto the ground, picking up a handful of the slush at the same time. It didn't seem that bad, except that his hands were bigger than mine.

Bigger hands equaled bigger snow balls.

"You wouldn't."

He drew his arm back, aiming with his other hand. The giant pile of snow wobbled in his hand, and little flakes started to slide off.

"I would."

I smiled devilishly, and pushed him sideways. He flung his arms out to the side, to regain balance, and the snow fell uselessly to the ground. He toppled over to his left, and I laughed. But my laughter was cut short when I felt myself being dragged down with him.

"What was that for?"

"Revenge."

I looked down at the snow I was now sitting in with a scowl. There was way too much of it. I had to get rid of it somehow. I picked up another handful, and looked at Aidou.

I threw the whiteness at him, and he threw it at me. The battle of the snow started, and we didn't stop until we both looked like abominable snowmen. I gave up caring about my dress. Washing machines were miracle workers anyways.

I lay back in the snow, staring up at the sky. The dance was about to start, judging by the amount of sound coming from the Gym. Aidou lay beside me, his hands locked underneath his head.

"I love snow, don't you?"

I glanced up at him, and saw that he had his eyes closed. I picked some of the stuff up with my cold hands, and let it drop between my fingers.

"No."

His eyes flew open, and he turned onto his side to look at me.

"You don't? Why not?"

"I… just don't."

"You're name means snow, doesn't it?"

"That doesn't mean I'm under any obligation to like the stuff."

"Well, then you're definitely missing out on something."

"Meh."

"I prefer ice though."

"Ice is worse."

"Then we don't go well together."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

I stared at him quizzically, but he turned away from me, onto his back. He closed his eyes again, and silence reigned. Not the uncomfortable type, but the type that was just plain nice.

Aidou was the first to break the silence.

"Yuuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine! It's not even my dress…"

"No, I mean about the other day."

He sat up quickly, grabbing my bandaged hand in the process. Pain flowed through it, and I winced.

"I'm sorry I lost control. Can you forgive me?"

He had a pained look on his face, and I started to feel sorry for him. It looked like his bite had done more damage to him than it had to me.

"Of course I can! But only on one condition."

"And what is that?"

He looked up at me with irresistible puppy dog eyes, and I smiled.

"If you give me my hand back."

He glanced down at his hand, which was still holding mine.

"Nah, I think I like your hand."

"Huh?"

I definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. He chuckled at my reaction and I scowled at him. He stood up, dragging me with him. The snow fell off us, miraculously leaving my dress spotless.

"Come on! The dance has already started!"

I looked in the direction of the gym, and heard the loud music blasting through the still night. I stared up in protest at Aidou, but the words died on my lips. Instead, I just stared at him.

"What's wrong Yuuki? You're looking at me like I'm a ghost or something."

"You're going to the dance, in _that_?"

He looked down, and laughed. I couldn't see what was so funny. I thought that he would at least wear something formal.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're…"

The words died on my lips. I just couldn't quite place just what they were, but they didn't seem suitable for a dance.

He was wearing a hand knitted grey sweater, and had a red and orange scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He was wearing mismatched gloves, which had the finger part missing. His pants were plain black, and his shoes… Just weren't there.

"Very nice socks…"

I finished lamely.

"Thanks! I got them for my birthday two years ago."

He was either incredibly stupid as to not take the hint, or he was purposely avoiding it. I sighed. Just when I thought I had figured him out, something happened to change that. He was so…

Strange.

I got jolted out of my thoughts as Aidou started walking again, pulling my hand with him. His hand was cold against my own, and I shivered. Why was he so cold?

"And we only missed one song!"

Aidou held the door open for me, and I stepped inside. The room felt like a furnace compared to the world outside. Most of the dancers turned towards the door as the blast of cold air hit them, and I started to go red. If only Aidou would drop my hand…

He took the hint this time, and let go quickly. He strode over to the other side of the room, all eyes on him. He stopped in front of a row of gym lockers, and entered a code into one of them. He put his hand in, and pulled out a pair of black formal shoes. He put them on quickly, all eyes still on him. He removed his scarf, sweater, and gloves, and I was surprised to see a white collared shirt and a red tie. So he had dressed formally. He gave me the thumbs up, and all eyes travelled over to me.

I quickly hid behind the refreshment table, which was thankfully near the door. Some people glared at me, before returning to their dancing.

"So are you and Aidou, like, together?"

A blonde haired girl walked up to me, and I dimly remembered her name to be Rosalie. She laughed a little uncertainly, and I joined in.

"Of course not! We're just… Friends."

It sounded odd to me to use that word to describe the blonde vampire, but it was true nonetheless. Rosalie seemed to relax with that answer, and flashed me a stunning smile.

Another of Aidou's admirers.

I hung around the refreshments table for about three minutes, before being dragged onto the dance floor by Mike. A fast song was playing, and I struggled to dance in time. I managed to only step on his foot once, which I was thankful for. He was quite lucky, to say the least.

"Isn't this fun, Yuuki? I'm so glad you could make it!"

Mike started chattering to me, and I just nodded my head. I wasn't really interested in what he was saying, as my attention was taken by Jessica, who was standing a couple of meters away with a murderous glint in her eye. She looked blood thirsty.

Mike didn't seem to notice her, however, and just kept dancing merrily. I tried to move away, but he didn't let me.

I must have had an uncomfortable look on my face, for Edward quickly cut in, taking me for himself. He smiled his famous crooked smile, and I immediately relaxed. He was fast enough to move his feet out from where mine were about to land, and we were laughing the whole time.

I caught Jessica smiling at Edward out of the corner of my eye. I smiled. Everything was good again.

"I thought you said that you don't dance."

"I never said that… At least not to you."

"Oh right. I was probably thinking of someone else."

I looked up at his golden eyes, which were currently focused on a spot above my head. He was avoiding eye contact.

"Edward."

"Alright then. I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear that conversation you had with Yori…"

"Which was held in my dorm room?"

"About that…"

Edward started looking uncomfortable, and I dropped the subject. It probably wasn't his fault, anyways. I mean, maybe all vampires had super hearing or something. Maybe they had super sight and could lip read. Maybe-

A slow song came on, and I subconsciously drew closer to Edward. I didn't really notice that he had his arms wrapped around me, until I started to feel abnormally cold.

He was like a giant ice block.

He was as cold as Aidou was back out in the snow.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so cold?"

He let go of me then, and I backed up a few steps. All around us, couples were slowly rocking back and forth together. Why was I the only one with a partner who had the temperature of a cold winter's day?

"I'm sorry. It's a vampire thing."

I smiled up at him, and he visibly relaxed. Thankfully, the next song was also a fast song, so we had an excuse to stand further apart. He held my hands gingerly, as if afraid to make me cold. But after my delay out in the snow, how could just one vampire make me any colder?

The answer – bring in another vampire.

"Yuuki!"

Aidou sauntered up to us, and slung his arm around my shoulders. He looked drunk, but I knew that he couldn't be. The chairman didn't allow any alcohol on the premises.

"Let's go get some pizza!"

He slurred his words, and his breath stank. My heart skipped a beat. Someone was going to pay. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, but he was already gone. I was stuck.

Aidou the Odd strikes again.

I would never have placed him as a person who drank.

He led me over to the refreshments table, and picked up a glass of unidentifiable liquid.

"Drink."

He forced the cup to my lips, resisting my futile attempts to stop him. I choked on the drink, as the burning liquid slid down my throat. Aidou took the empty cup back, and placed it on the table. He pulled me closer to him, and walked around the table, probably looking for another drink.

I managed to duck out from under his arm without him noticing. I disappeared into the crowd, and made my way to the exit. I didn't feel like staying in the gym any longer, so I slid out the door without being noticed. I was feeling lightheaded, and everything seemed out of proportion.

I sat down on a bench next to the door, slipping the damned heels off. My head was spinning, and I guessed it was because of the alcohol. It was only one cup, but I still felt like I was going to puke.

I was too tired and too dizzy to care where I puked, so I just bent over the bench and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, and saw a bucket in front of me. I looked up at Kaname's serious face, and thankfully grabbed the napkin he held out for me. I wiped my mouth, and dropped the used napkin into the bucket. I was never going to drink alcohol in my life, if I got sick off the fumes, let alone the stuff itself.

"Thanks." I muttered. My head started to clear, possibly due to the freezing temperatures.

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Yes please."

I was too tired to return to the dance.

Anyways, they had Zero too watch over it, didn't they?

Kaname scooped me up into his arms, and I was surprised at the warmth he gave out. It was startling hot compared to the temperature of the snow, and that of Edward. Wasn't he meant to be cold as well?

"Why are you so warm?"

He seemed to ignore my question, and instead drew me closer to his chest. I reveled in the warmth. I did not know how long it would last. He felt like my own portable heater.

I closed my eyes, and laid my head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The whole world seemed to be silent, except for that one heart beat.

The steady rhythm finally lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I carried the sleeping girl into her room, and laid her down on her bed. She was muttering in her sleep, what sounded like my name. Aidou's name. And the Cullen.

I drew the blanket over her sleeping form, before bending down to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't dance with you tonight, Yuuki. But someday, you will dance with me. Forever in my heart."

A smile appeared on her face, and I started having doubts as to whether she was asleep or not. So I pulled back, and jumped out the window.

"Goodnight. Yuuki."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Took me forever to write, reread, edit, and it still doesn't quite click in my mind. I swear it could be better. Anyways, please review, tell me what you thought, and see you next week!_


	7. Cry of the Wild

_Hiyo I am BACK! MWAHAHA, AND I EVEN KEPT MY PROMISE!_

_Normal and sane people are warned that the following fanfiction may contain taces of insanity and complete stupidity._

_This story was writting during SugarRUSH week. Therefor, Yuuki may seem a little out of character, the writing will be completely different, but the plot still remains. Just to interest you (incase you aren't interested in the story) I have added a few references to stuff I have watched/done this week. For example, I included reference to Spiderman (Because I was watching it the other day - don't ask, its a good movie). Your job is to find every refernce and tell me via review what the reference is and where it's from._

_Don't ask me how many there are, I don't know._

_And yes, it is a cheap way to get reviews._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below. I'm sure you don't either.**_

* * *

My head really hurts. I just want to sleep. Close my eyes and sleep forever. Turn away from the world. Actually, that sounds like a good idea. So I turn around to get into a comfortable position.

"She's awake!"

Words floated through the haze surrounding my brain. I barely registered them. They repeated in my head, until I finally understood what they meant. They didn't want me to sleep? Might as well open my eyes.

"Yuuki! Are you alright?"

My vision is all blurry, but I can still recognize the form of the chairman leaning over me, and there is also a man with a white cloak next to him. Everything else is just a smudge of white.

This place is definitely not where I had fallen asleep last night.

Come to think of it, I didn't actually remember where I fell asleep. I couldn't even remember when I had fallen asleep, or anything that happened the day before. It was all a very blurry memory.

"What happened to me?"

"Don't worry Yuuki. Everything is going to be alright. There was just a little accident at the dance yesterday."

I close my eyes, trying hard to remember. I remember dancing with various people, I remember talking to various people, and I remember Aidou taking me over to the refreshments stand… Then I don't remember anything.

"Aidou…"

"He will be alright, though he is in a slightly worse condition then you."

The doctor's words finally penetrate through the fog surrounding my brain, and my vision starts clearing. I can see that I am in a hospital, and that the doctor was in fact Dr. Cullen. In the bed next to me, was Aidou. In the bed next to him…

"Why are there so many Cross Academy students in the hospital?"

"Well, somehow alcohol was smuggled into the school, and distributed to many students. Some of it was drugged, some not. You and Aidou, were one of the unlucky ones…"

"Who would do something like that?"

"We're not too sure. We were hoping that maybe you knew something."

"Sorry."

The fog returns to my head, and I fall asleep again.

--.---.---.----.-----.-----.-----.--.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.----

I woke up this time with a clear head. I was still in the hospital, but this time everything was dark. There was a shadow bending over me, whispering my name.

"MUM?"

I instantly felt like one of those cartoon characters that popped their eyeballs out in front of them when seeing something that was a surprise. I was just so surprised to see her beside me, that I had completely forgotten that I was in a hospital fool of sleeping patients.

"Shh, not so loud."

The shadow looked left, then right, before continuing in a whisper.

"You're father doesn't know that I'm here. I would like it to stay that way."

I frowned. The chairman was always telling me about how he would like to see my mum at least one more time, and now she was here, not wanting to see him.

"Why don't you want to see the chairman?"

"It…"

She hesitated, as if unsure of what to say.

"Brings back too many memories."

I tried to read her expression, to see if she was lying, but the lighting was too dark. Maybe something had happened between the two.

"Why are you here?"

"I was just popping by, and wanted to visit."

"How did you know I was in the hospital?"

The silence between our whispers grew longer, until a third voice started to whisper urgently.

"Someone's coming."

I looked up, and saw another shadow standing by a window. One that looked oddly familiar.

"Zero?"

The figure looked at me, before walking away from my line of site. My mother followed him, and silence reigned.

I waited for about an hour, before realizing that nobody was, in fact, coming. Zero had lied. But why did my mum go with him? Did she believe him?

I turned around in my bed, trying to get into a comfortable thinking position. I caught site of Aidou, who was lying in his bed, staring at me with his eyes wide.

"Do… Do you know who she is?"

His voice was a frantic whisper.

"She's my mother, silly. Who do you think she is? An evil bloodthirsty vampire?"

He seemed to calm down, at least enough to fall asleep. I surmised that he must have had a bad dream. Speaking of dreams…

I fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

----……….----------……….-----------……..----------………-----------………----------…

"Yuuki!"

The early morning light penetrated through my closed eyelids, and I groaned. Would I get a good night's sleep sometime soon?

"You're finally allowed out of the hospital!"

I opened my eyes a crack, and caught site of Yori sitting down next to my bed. She was holding a bunch of roses in her hands.

"Yeah, and today we are taking you to P A R T Y!"

Jessica popped up behind Yori, and Yori jumped. I smiled. At least the world was back to normal.

"Get up already, we're all waiting for you!"

"Can you give me some time to get ready?"

"Yeah, we'll be waiting in the waiting room."

Yori stood up, placed the roses on my bedside table, and then got dragged away by Jessica. My eyes followed them, and caught a glimpse of a largish group of teenagers standing in the waiting room.

Definitely the right size for a 'Welcome home from the hospital party'.

I sat upright in the white bed, and picked up the roses. There was a little pink card stuffed between the stems, covered in little pink hearts.

"_For Yuuki,  
Please get better soon,  
Love Mike."_

_P.S. The only hearts left in the store were the Valentine's Day's ones…"_

Ahh, Valentine's Day. All those memories…I smiled to myself. If only Jessica had read this card…

"Why do you keep smiling?"

I turned around to face Aidou, and smiled in his face.

"Because today is going to be FUN!"

He sighed, before smiling himself.

"If you say so. But only if you agree with me on one thing."

"Huh?"

"My smile is better."

I poked my tongue out at him before replying.

"No, MY smile is better."

I mean, of course it was.

"You're wrong. MY smile is better."

"You're smile is weird. My one is obviously better."

"MY smile is better. Oi! You there! Who's smile is better?"

Aidou turned around to the bed next to him, and sat up. A smallish girl was staring at the two of us. Or, better put, staring at Aidou and going red. She glanced at me once, before blushing even harder.

"Aidou…"

He smiled gleefully. His face read 'I told you so'

"Is talking to me…"

I smiled gleefully. My face probably read 'HAHA!' I was definitely in a hyperactive mood today.

The girl fainted. Good thing she was already in a hospital.

"Anyways, I have a party to go to. See ya later!"

"Where is it?"

"Umm, I actually have no idea…"

They never did mention where we were going to, did they?

Well, only one way to find out. I visited the bathroom, before leaving for the waiting room. I was trying to imagine what type of Party they had in mind. Although I acted as if I was high on sugar, I was actually quite tired.

"Yuuki"

Several voices shouted my name, and I jerked my head up. I hadn't even noticed that I was looking at the ground.

Glomp.

"We're so glad you're okay!"

"We were so worried when you were admitted into the hospital!"

"I'm so glad that you're better!"

I was literally swamped. Too many sounds reached my ears, making it hard to differentiate between sentences and who was speaking them. My vision turned bright red. My head started to really hurt.

"Guys! She can't breathe!"

I silently thanked Yori as the swarm of people retreated. I inhaled the air greedily, and my head stopped spinning. Thank god for common sense. My vision was no longer red, and I saw that many of the people I sat with at school were in front of me now. I was ashamed that I couldn't remember all their names.

Yori was to the side of the bunch, waiting patiently for only she knew what. Next to her stood Mike (Who I noticed was wearing a bright red jumper), who was talking animatedly to Jessica. She had a look of pure joy on her face, and I started to wonder just what had happened while I was out of it. I glanced quickly at the rest of the people, and smiled.

"You and you're stupid smiling."

I felt two arms wrap around me, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder. My brown eyes met with Aidou's baby blues, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Aidou! What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled devilishly at me (There's that damned word again), before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Aren't you going to ask why I am already allowed out?"

His arms grew tighter around me as I struggled to break his grip. Boy, was he strong! Were all vampires this strong?

"That was my third question."

I felt an uncomfortable presence coming from behind me. (A/N: She is facing Aidou, so technically all her friends are behind her, if you know what I mean…)

"What was your second question?"

"I was going to ask why you're hugging me."

I had many theories – some likey, most far out. He could be having a sudden urge for blood, but would he really risk it before so many witnesses? He might have gone on a sugar high, and decided to hug the first person he saw. Or he may have…

"Smart question."

I felt something burn through the back of my skull.

"The answer – be careful."

He was going to suck my blood?

I closed my eyes, and sighed in relief as he pulled his head back. I reopened my eyes, and saw him grin evilly down at me.

"Bye Yuuki! Talk to you later~"

He waltzed off towards the exit, and I slowly turned around. Only then did I finally register the stifling silence that filled the room. Every female body, those of the school students, those of the staff, and all the others that happened to be there at the time, gave me a look of pure hatred.

"Umm, guys?"

"Yuuki, you should run."

Yori was now standing next to me, and the killer intent flowing off the other students finally penetrated my thick head. Along with one other thought.

Aidou was going to pay.

"AAAHHHH!"

I shot out of the hospital, my pursuers hot on my trail. Yori was trying her best to keep them away from me, but failed miserably. I was done for.

I ran down the busy streets of Forks, trying to get lost in the crowds. But, Forks isn't the busiest town around. It was actually quite empty.

Anyways, it felt like I had a giant bulls eye painted on the back of my head.

"In here Yuuki!"

I sprinted around the corner to find a small red telephone box, and I gratefully dove into it. I locked the door behind me, before turning to thank my savior.

"Takami? What are you doing here?"

My look of surprise must have been clear, for his smile (word of the day) grew wider.

"Same thing as you are, Yucky. Hiding from squealing fan girls. Except that I think that both groups have different intentions."

Yucky? Why that…

"Sorry, _Takuma_. I was just so _frustrated _at Aidou. If the next time you see him is with his head rolling on the ground, don't blame me."

Ichijou laughed.

"What happened this time?"

I started fuming.

"He purposely _hugged _me in the presence of millions of fan girls so that they would all become murderous, bloodthirsty _things_, hate me for the rest of my life, and chase me to the ends of the earth. What happened to you?"

Ichijou grinned.

"I was showing the new girl around the place, and the fan girls caught up to me. Why she is still safe is beyond me."

"Why would fan girls go after another girl?"

"I am talking about the guys out there. She's a real beauty."

Ichijou gave an uncharacteristic blush, before answering my silent question.

"Yes, she is a vampire. And a pureblood too."

"A pureblood?"

"Hey! Look's like it's safe to face the world again!"

"You didn't answer my-"

"Don't you have a party to go to?"

"Oh, right. Wait, how did you-?"

"Have to run! Bye!"

Ichijou shot out of the phone booth like a bullet. Something about the word pureblood had set him off. It was unlike him to avoid answering questions. Maybe I should have let the subject drop there and then. But instead, I wrote myself a mental note to ask Kaname or Edward back at school about purebloods.

Shivers shivered their way down my spine. My Yuuki senses were tingling. (Actually they weren't, I was just reading advertisements posted next to the phone.)

_Ring! Ring!_

Speak of the phone and the phone should ring. I glared at it for no reason at all.

"Pizza hut here, how can we help you?"

I pulled down one of the little tags off the paper stuck on the wall, reminding myself to order pizza the next time I had a meal with the chairman.

"Yuuki, is that you?"

An unfamiliar voice sounded on the other end of the line. It was very feminine, and had a beautiful, clear ringing tone to it.

"Depends on who you are. If you are a scary old man who is out to get me, then no, I'm not Yuuki."

Of course it was no scary old man. The voice itself told me that. My insides were shouting out one word.

Vampire.

"What if I am a new student at Cross Academy looking for some help from the famous Prefect Yuuki?"

I gritted my teeth. The way she spoke was getting on my nerves.

"And what if you are a vampire?"

"Oh, so you do know about us. I thought that Ichijou was joking with me."

At least she wasn't lying. Her voice had sounded a little sarcastic at first, but maybe she was brought up to act like that. After all, if this was the same student that Ichijou had told me about, then she was a pureblood. I had no idea what they were, but they sounded important. Maybe they were royalty or something.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!"

Ok, so it was her normal voice.

"My name is Maria Kurenai. Pleased to meet you."

"Technically we haven't met yet. I am sitting in this phone booth talking to you and you are calling me from wherever. How did you know I was in the phone booth in the first place?"

"I can smell you."

"I have a smell?"

Suspicion bells were ringing inside my head.

"Umm, I meant that Ichijou told me that you were in there."

"Takuma isn't that fast. You called me nearly the second he left."

There was a sort of muffled sound on the other side, and I dropped the receiver as a loud cry rang through the booth. I stared uncertainly at the phone hanging pitifully on it's cord, and backed away as more cries echoed around the enclosed space.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears. The cries were all long, drawn out. Inhumane cries of pain, of torture. I bit my bottom lip hard, biting down the tears threatening to leak out of my eyes. I hated to hear anything in pain, especially my own brain giving me an earsplitting headache. (If that makes any sense)

The cries disappeared as quickly as they had come, covered up by the innocent buzzing of the dial tone. I backed out of the phone booth, leaving the phone dangling. People were staring at me, but I did not care. I was in shock.

For the first time in my life, I was afraid of the telephone.

---------_______________I AM A LINE BREAK___________________------------

"I'm really sorry, I had thought you were done with _them_."

"Don't worry Maria, I'm sure that she is too thick to know what is going on. I am actually quite surprised that she has found out about vampires, but it turns out that it works in my favor."

"But Shizuka…"

"I know, I know. It's hard on me too. But we just have to deal with it. Just stick to the plan."

"Okay. I'm ready for the transaction."

"Good. Now just lie down over there…"

* * *

Preview Chapter 8: The Party

"You mean you don't know?"

I stared at Jessica blankly, urging her with my eyes to continue.

"That Rosalie and Emmett broke up!" (A/N: Shock! Horror!)

A little voice inside my head asked if they were actually together in the first place.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Jessica had taken my silence for shock, and I didn't bother correcting her. As long as she was satisfied, life was fine.

"Just who do you think Yori went to the dance with?"

* * *

_Ooh, Schnap! Two cliffies in one story! That's what sugar does to you folks. It should be called a drug. Back to the story - Just who did Yori go to the dance with? Well, it's kinda obvious due to my preview... Just what were those inhumane cries? What's happening to Maria? Only time will tell. Anyways, find all the references? Found only one? (I think I added at least two... Shows how bored I was) Who cares, review anyways! Lol, jokes._

_Anyways, just to give you incentive (And because I lack imagination whatsover) I will name one party member after each person that reviews. Pick yourself a name, come in disguise! Tehehe, I lack the ability to come up with my own names..._

_MOVING ON from my hyperactiveness, I just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year, good australia day, and whatever other holiday there probably was. And that now holidays are over, I will have more time to update and beta read and edit and whatever you call it. I know it sounds weird, but yeah... My world is upside down..._

_Have a good life (providing you didn't have a mental breakdown during SugarRUSH week),_

_Nettie_

_(P.s - I know I'm crazy now, but I promise to be back to normal next week. Another one of my promises...)_


	8. Legend

_Yay! Another chapter finally typed up, edited, and posted for you to read! Special thanks to SuiTsuki, who beta-read this chapter in super lightning style, to help me get it out to you guys. And they did a darn well job, too..._

_Looking back at what I wrote last week, I'm not surprised not many people reviewed. Anyways, I'm back to normal, so this chapter is more serious than the last one. I tried to lighten the atmosphere a little, but be prepared for seriousness. That's it for my little rant. You can read the chapter now..._

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, VK, OR THE LEGEND FEATURED IN THE STORY BELOW. I just knew that you would kill me if I destroyed her wonderful legend with my own crappy version..._**

* * *

"Yuuki? Are you alright?"

The crowd had grown bored after only a few moments, continuing on with their daily life. Shoppers walked from shop to shop with all their bags, the commuters avoiding them and making for the bus stations. No thought was given to the poor girl who was lying in shock on the ground, sweat running down her face, her eyes wide.

"Yuuki? Can you hear me?"

Sayori Wakaba leant over her friend on the ground. Concern was written all over her face. Her eyes flickered from the barely conscious Yuuki on the ground to the phone in the phone booth hanging by its cord. The dial tone was ringing insistently from the receiver.

"It… It… Yori…"

Yuuki choked out her words between her silent sobs.

"How are you feeling?"

Yori adopted a motherly tone in her voice, which visibly made Yuuki relax. After a few moments, Yuuki struggled to sit up, using Yori for support.

"Don't strain yourself, just lay back."

Yori pushed Yuuki gently on the shoulders, and the girl collapsed once more onto the pavement.

"Please, tell me what happened." Yori's voice was patient, but had an undertone of urgency in it.

Yuuki turned her head slowly to stare at the phone.

"They were… So inhumane… So sad… Like they were in pain…"

Tears started pouring out of Yuuki's eyes, and Yori hastily wiped them with a silk handkerchief.

"Why were they hurting?"

More tears streamed down her face.

"Calm down Yuuki, everything is going to be alright. You are here with me. You are safe."

Yuuki closed her eyes, and her breathing slowly regulated.

Yori slid her arms under Yuuki, being extremely gentle. Yuuki opened her right eye, to look at Yori.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"No. I have a party to go to."

Yori smiled at her friend's determinedness. Yuuki fell unconscious then, and Yori started walking back towards the hospital. After all, her many friends were still waiting for them to return, not knowing where they had run off to.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came to was that I was cold. It felt like I had icicles on my cheeks. The whole left side of my body was warm though, as if I was sitting next to a blazing fire in the middle of winter.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Yori's kind face looking down at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Of course I am! I wasn't in the hospital for three days to feel worse."

I smiled happily at her, clearly not understanding her confusion.

"Should I not be feeling well?"

She gave me an uncertain grin.

"A few minutes ago, you…"

"I..." I scrunched my eyes shut in concentration. What _had_ happened a few minutes ago? "Don't remember…"

Yori gave a little sigh, before dropping me gently onto my feet. I leant on her slightly while walking beside her, though why I did not know.

"Are you up to coming to the party?"

"Of course!"

To prove my point, I stopped leaning on her. I stood on my own, before taking a few wobbly steps forward. I continued for three steps before finally regaining the hang of walking. Yori sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

"Why do we keep going _up_?"

The scenery outside the car window flashed by on a diagonal. The snow grew thicker and thicker, the trees diminishing in number. The road was covered in sleet. Thank god for snow chains.

Mike looked down at me, taking his eyes off the road for a minute. I nearly started to hyperventilate. I mean, what if he slid off the road or something? What if he tumbled down the steep cliff to our left?

"How else do you want to ski?"

A look of shock must have appeared on my face, because he broke out into fits of laughter before turning back to looking at the road. I let out a silent sigh of relief, and Yori chuckled lightly from somewhere behind me.

"We're going _skiing_?"

If it wasn't obvious before, my tone just gave it away. I had so not expected going skiing after just coming out of the hospital. The emergency room might be seeing me again very soon.

"You haven't been skiing before?"

Fits of laughter chorused throughout Mike's car. I turned around in my seat to face Jessica and Yori in the backseat. Jessica still had a slightly pissed aura around her, but she seemed to be getting over it quickly. It wasn't my fault that Mike had a weird attraction to me, and had wanted me to sit next to him in the front seat. Yori laughed politely.

"Actually, I have been skiing before."

"And what happened?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes. The painful memory flooded my mind, and I grimaced.

_**Flashback to three years ago.**_

"_**Quick! Call the ambulance!"**_

"_**Hurry! Tell Ski Patrol that they need a stretcher."**_

"_**She's covered in splinters!"**_

"_**The city council is going to be sad."**_

"_**Who cares about them? That's my daughter lying there on the ground!"**_

_**I groaned, and rolled out from underneath the great pine that lay on top of me. Wooden splinters littered my body, and my arm was in an exotic position. I gingerly touched the ski that was somehow embedded in my leg, and winced in pain.**_

"_**Yuuki! Are you alright?"**_

_**The chairman bent over me, a stricken look painted on his face, his eyes dripping with anime tears. Zero stood behind him, a slightly concerned look on his face. First time since I've met him that he didn't look bored.**_

"_**What just happened?"**_

_**I felt my own tears of pain leak out of my eyes and roll down my face, no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the crowd of people that had gathered around us, nor did I want to look like a crybaby in front of Zero. After all, this was the first time in my life I had ever met him, and I wanted to give him a good impression.**_

"_**Well, you skied down the hill without waiting for us and turned around to wave, consequently crashing into the tree at the same time. The tree was already unstable due to recent blizzards and thunderstorms, so that it fell onto you as you rolled down the hill, pushing you faster with forward momentum. Your skis…"**_

_**Zero's voice was blank and unemotional, and I frowned. He could have at least felt sorry for me, or expressed sadness at my accident.**_

"_**You shouldn't have been a show off. Next time don't try turning around while skiing. Clumsy fool."**_

_**The ski patrol arrived at that time, stretcher and all. They removed the ski from my leg, and I howled in pain. I could have sworn my leg was broken. They did some fancy stuff to me, most of which I only felt because I felt queasy just looking at my battered body.**_

_**I could even remember how many suns I could see in the sky – two. Something I had definitely not seen before.**_

_**At least there was a bright side – I wasn't equipped with any stocks.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"Well?"

"Nothing much happened. I just didn't enjoy it very much."

"Sure, sure."

Mike let out another burst of laughter, and Jessica followed suit. Yori saw the expression on my face, and decided to let the subject drop. She was much smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence – everyone was deep in thoughts. Hopefully not imagining what had happened to me for me to hate skiing. I still had the scar on my leg from where the ski had cut me.

"Well, we're here!"

Mike opened the door, and stretched his arms. He stepped outside, and opened the door graciously for Jessica. She blushed slightly, before stepping out of the car. She swished her skirt flirtishly in his direction. But he had already turned away to walk towards the ski rental we had parked next to, and her face fell. Yori climbed out behind Jessica, patting her understandingly on the back.

I opened the door, and attempted to leave gracefully. But like you all know, as it is general knowledge, you are not allowed to ever put my name and the word graceful in the same sentence. And if you don't believe me, then I just proved it for you.

I tripped out of the car, falling flat on my face. The seatbelt clung stubbornly to my left shoulder, and was now tangled in my feet as well. I spoke some of my colourful language that I had reserved for moments like these, and practically jumped when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Need some help?"

The voice was kind, and I struggled to turn around. It didn't sound like anyone I knew, although something in the voice was vaguely familiar. I was suddenly freed from my constricting prison, the belt snapping back with a whirring sound. That thing was so gonna die next time it came face to face with me.

"Here."

A pale hand appeared before me, and I grabbed it thankfully. I was hoisted up off the snowy ground in seconds. My brown eyes looked up at a pair of sapphires. The girl before me grinned slightly, and I giggled. An interesting way to make new friends.

I mean, it's not every day that you are a damsel in distress/clumsy fool waiting to be saved, while being attacked by the vicious dragon/seatbelt.

"Tsuki." The girl stated.

(A/N: Tsuki in japanese means moon)

I glanced up at the sky, searching for the moon. The blue eyed girl sighed slowly, and I looked back at her all confused.

"My name. It's Tsuki."

I smiled sheepishly, and she chuckled in reply. I honestly hoped that I was not the first person to make that mistake, but judging by her expression…

Oh great, what a great way to start off a friendship.

"I'm Yuuki. Nice to meet you."

I stuck out my hand, and she shook it heartily.

"Let's go. It's cold out here."

She turned swiftly (and gracefully, might I add), taking long strides towards the ski rental shop. I followed slowly, wondering why she seemed so familiar. She held the door open for me, ignoring the moans coming from inside the shop. I jumped in quickly, and nearly tripped on a banana peel lying on the floor.

So classic. And I nearly fell. What was wrong with me today? I was clumsier than ever. Skiing would definitely not be a good idea.

"Over here Yuuki! Tsuki! Hehe, your names rhyme!"

Jessica waved over to us from a table, and I noticed that half the store was actually a café. The rest of our group all huddled around one table, holding steaming mugs in their bare hands.

I strode over purposely, matching my stride with the girl beside me.

"Sit over here."

Jessica gestured over to two seats next to her, and I gratefully collapsed into one of them. I started to pull my coat off, the heating system in the café being too much for me. I pulled off my beanie, shaking my short brown hair loose. But I left my gloves on.

Tsuki also shed her bulky clothing, and I noticed for the first time that she had long, silver hair. She was quite slim without all her extra layers, and her skin was extremely pale.

"Well, we better be off. Are you coming?"

I opened my mouth. I was trying to come up with a suitable excuse, when Tsuki cut me off.

"We don't feel like skiing today. Maybe some other day."

"M'kay. But it's you that's missing out."

Mike shot a hopeful look in my direction, but I just shook my head slowly. An opportunity to skip out on skiing.

Perfect.

The whole group shuffled off, except for a few dark skinned fellows that I didn't recognize. Tsuki waved to them, and they took seats opposite us. The elder two immediately engaged themselves in a conversation, while the younger turned to us.

"Yuuki? Is that you? You have grown so much!"

I squinted at the boy before me. He couldn't be any older than fifteen or fourteen, and I didn't remember ever seeing him before.

"Umm, who exactly are you?"

"Oh, you probably don't remember me. My name is Jacob, but my friends call me Jake. I met you three years ago. Don't you remember?"

I tried to recall our meeting, and let out a low groan when I finally remembered.

_**Flash back to three years ago.**_

_**I opened my eyes slowly, the whiteness of the hospital blinding me temporarily. My body felt like an ice cube – stiff and completely numb. The only body part I could move was my head.**_

_**I turned my head to my left, and came face to face with a boy about one year younger than me. He looked American Indian, and had a big smile plastered on his face.**_

"_**Hi! My name's Jake! What's yours?"**_

_**I grinned uncertainly. Why was he so happy if he was in the hospital?**_

"_**My name is Yuuki."**_

"_**Hi Yuuki!"**_

_**He lifted his right hand from underneath the bed covers, and I saw a large, purple plaster cast covering it.**_

"_**What happened?" I gasped.**_

_**He replied with a small laugh.**_

"_**You crashed into that large tree, and then the tree fell down. I only just managed to get away."**_

_**A look of horror appeared on my face.**_

"_**I am so sorry! I really really am!"**_

"_**Ah, its nothing."**_

_**He laughed again, before holding out his cast to me. In his small hand was gripped a permanent marker.**_

"_**It's really nothing at all. I'm actually quite happy, coz all my friends keep telling me that I haven't experienced life until I have had a real accident. Can you sign my cast? I want to be able to remember you."**_

_**I attempted to grab the marker with my numbed hand, and drew a messy heart on the wrist part of his cast.**_

"_**Lefty?"**_

"_**No, I just don't have the ability to turn around."**_

_**I somehow capped the pen, before handing it back to him. He looked at the little heart, before looking back into my eyes.**_

"_**Do you want to be friends, after we get out?"**_

"_**Are you kidding? After all I have done to you and you want to be my friend**__**!**__**"**_

"_**You bet."**_

_**And I had never seen him again after I was sent home to my mother.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"I take it by that groan, that you do remember me."

Tsuki glanced at me curiously as Jacob exploded into laughter. He raised his right hand, and I winced. A long, white scar ran down his arm.

"We never really became friends after we were let go, did we?"

"Sorry, but the hospital sent me back home to my mother the second I was able to move. I never had a chance to see you again, or at least say goodbye."

Tsuki coughed lightly, and our attention quickly snapped back to her. A feeling of guilt welled up in my stomach. We had completely forgotten about her, all tied up in our little reunion.

"So you two know each other?"

We both nodded. She seemed slightly surprised.

"Yuuki, do you even know where we are?"

I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, but I decided to hazard a guess anyway.

"Forks?"

"Nope! We're on the reservation!"

Jacob smiled proudly at me, and I guessed that this was where his heritage lay. That certainly explained his appearance. Now all I had to do was figure out the name of the reservation, see if I had heard of it before.

"So, anything interesting about this reservation?"

"You mean, La Push?"

The name didn't really ring any bells, but I decided to continue talking about it. I didn't want the conversation to turn awkward or anything, and I might as well learn the history of my country. And Jacob seemed so enthusiastic to talk about his background.

"Yup! It sounds like a cool reservation."

"You bet it is!"

Apparently, I had said just the thing to make Jacob happy. Tsuki also seemed mildly interested, so I had just pleased both of them at once. What a great achievement for me.

"We have all these totally 'cool' legends, and these awesome traditions and stuff."

"Tell us about the legends."

Jacob glanced over at Tsuki, and then looked at me for permission. He had a pleading look in his eyes, so I smiled and nodded. It might just be interesting.

"Hmm… Where to start… My dad said something about not telling the legends to other people, but I trust you two to keep a secret. It's not like they're real or anything, anyways. What harm is it going to do?"

Tsuki nodded, waiting eagerly for him to continue.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, our ancestors tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest tress on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark."

"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

I let out a small laugh, and Tsuki glared at me. What was she on about? It's just a legend, isn't it?

"And then there are the stories about the _cold ones_."

Sapphire eyes flashed excitedly, and my attention was also captured with those two words.

"Yes…?"

"There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land."

I was about to ask about the treaty he spoke about, but the glare I received from Tsuki shut me up. Boy, was she touchy about these _cold ones_. I mean, if they were really vampires, then she technically shouldn't know anything about them.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

I mouthed the words silently. I had always thought that werewolves were legendary, or fictional, and they possibly still were. But I had always thought of vampires as legends as well.

"So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. And soon, more came. These _cold ones_, that quickly grew into a large number, soon-"

"That's enough."

A stern voice cut through Jacob's legend, making us all jump. I didn't notice how drawn in I was to the story, until my concentration was broken.

"Sam…"

"We're going. NOW."

The other boys wrenched Jacob to his feet, and he smiled at us apologetically.

"Say hi to Yori and the others for me, okay?"

I smiled back at him, and was about to reply when Tsuki cut me off again.

"These cold ones. You don't believe in them, do you?"

Jacob laughed lightly back at us.

"Of course not! It's just a legend, after all. Ooh, here comes Jessica. And she doesn't look too happy."

Jacob got pulled out of the door and disappeared from my sight, only to be replaced with the grumpy face of Jessica's. She was carrying a pair of skis on her shoulder, and she was fully drenched.

"That's it. I am Never. Ever. Going skiing again."

She dumped her skis on the return counter, and marched over to us. She fell onto the chair that Jacob has just vacated, muttering something about Mike the whole time. She wrenched off her outer layers, and dumped them on the floor.

"What happened?"

She scowled at me.

"Absolutely _nothing_."

I dropped the subject, knowing that she would get over whatever it was eventually. Jessica was well known for her mood swings.

I ran threw the events of that day in my head, waiting for her happiness to turn on.

I was still confused about what Yori was talking about this morning. It was still late afternoon, and I still didn't remember what had happened to me. There was a big blank in my memory concerning the time period. Something bad must have happened to cause such a mental block. Wait…

"WAIT!"

Jessica jumped up out of her seat, startling both me and Tsuki out of our thoughts. She slammed her hands down on the table, making my small pile of clothing bounce up in the air.

"WHERE IS THE HOT CHOCOLATE? NEVER MIND! I'LL GO GET IT NOW!"

She ran up to the ordering counter, and returned five minutes later with three mugs on a tray. I grabbed one gratefully, and placed the other in front of Tsuki, who completely ignored it. She was thinking hard about something.

"So, where were you for the dance, Tsuki? I didn't see you there." There was the concrete evidence of her infamous mood swings. One second angry, the next crazy, then normal.

The girl in question was too caught up in her own thoughts to listen to us.

"Wait, you mean she goes to our school?"

Jessica slapped her forehead dramatically, pretending to faint. I giggled uncertainly.

"Of course she does! She's in our class. Geez, you should get your eyes checked. Either that or your memory. And, come to think of it, I didn't see you much at the dance either. I know that you did have one dance with Mike, and I did see you once with Rosalie though. I wonder what's gotten into her."

If I avoid the subject of Mike, then I'm safe. Better talk about Rosalie.

"What do you mean, what's gotten into her? What's wrong with hanging around the refreshment table?"

"She usually dances with Emmett, but not this time."

"Why not?" Not that I really cared.

"You mean you don't know?"

I stared at Jessica blankly, urging her with my eyes to continue.

"That Rosalie and Emmett broke up!" (A/N: Shock! Horror!)

A little voice inside my head asked if they were actually together in the first place.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Jessica had taken my silence for shock, and I didn't bother correcting her. As long as she was satisfied, life was fine.

"Just who do you think Yori went to the dance with?"

"You?"

Jessica sighed again.

"Do you ever bother to keep up with the latest gossip?"

"No."

At least I was being honest.

"What shall I ever do with you?"

I shrugged comically, and she sighed. She sipped her hot chocolate, and I was about to do the same, when Tsuki suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Yuuki, I need to speak to you."

She dragged me roughly out of my seat, managing to spill hot chocolate all over the table in the process. At least me and my clothes were still safe.

She pulled me over to a corner of the café, ignoring my feeble protests. She threw me into a chair, and sat down next to me. I rubbed at the red marks she left on my arms.

She was way stronger than she looked.

"Yuuki. Why do you cover up the truth?"

I stared at her blankly, not understanding what she meant. She frowned exasperatedly, and I felt bad, as if I had done something wrong.

"People have a right to know the truth. It will get out eventually, so why try hiding it?"

I looked down at my lap, purely to avoid her gaze. She was starting to scare me.

"I see that you do not comprehend what I mean."

She grabbed one of my hands that was lying on the table, and wrenched the glove off. Clearly exposing the bite mark that Aidou so nicely left there.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_My head span as I sat down in the freezing slush. The window above me was wide open, and I could still hear Yuuki's argument with Tsuki. But their voices floated into the open and disappeared into the wind. Past my ears without me comprehending them._

_I was more concerned with the two puncture marks, boldly shining in the pale light. The marks that were lying on my best friends hand._

* * *

_Well, how was that? The next chapter is written from another characters point of view, guess which? Also, there is a poll on my profile page, asking who you want me to pair Jacob up with. Please participate, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Pretty pretty please? That means a lot of a lot to me, especially since I'm writing this for you guys, not for me, and I want to know if your happy or not. You guys have a say in what happens, you do know that? Have any pairings you particularly want? PLEASE REVIEW! (Ashamed to be reduced to begging) lol..._

* * *


	9. Bedtime Stories

_Hi everybody, sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, but I'm still feeling sick. I hoped to get better in a few days, but instead I kinda felt worse and worse. Still feeling a little sick, but I managed to write this chapter just for you. Sorry if its a little short, but the next chapter will be loooonnger. Promise. I hope to get it out in less than a week._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Yori's POV.**

My mother used to tell me many bed time stories when I was a little girl. I used to always wait for that special time when I would lie in bed and she would sit there beside me with her big, old dusty book, open to a new story every night. She always called it her own personal spell book.

There were many stories in her book. There were stories about the monsters in the closets, about the bed bugs that really bite, about the vicious dragons that guarded hordes of treasure, and even those stories about the vampires.

I loved those stories. When I learnt to read, I memorized them word for word. When I learnt to draw, I drew pictures of them. I was hooked.

I especially loved the parts where the valiant knight would come to save the day.

I always brushed my teeth at least ten minutes twice a day, and brushed my hair a hundred strokes. So I could be like all the beautiful princesses in those bed time stories. I even started to write my own stories about myself as the damsel in distress, and having handsome princes come save me.

They were always dark haired, and had a dark, secret past. I think my mum called my prince a 'Byronic Hero'. But that's beside the point. I loved my prince, because he was always a shape shifter. My favorite creature. He would always come in as a lion and save the day.

My mum used to read those stories. She said that I could become a writer when I grew up. That I had real talent. I was always so proud. I could share my love of bedtime stories with all my friends and the rest of the world.

My mum always asked the same question, though.

Why I never finished my stories.

I never answered her.

I was too embarrassed.

The truth, shamefully enough, was because I was too scared. I was scared of writing about all the scary monsters out there. I was scared of the trolls. I was terrified of the dragons. And I nearly always cried when I heard about the vampires.

Now, I was always a good girl. I always did what I was told, I always listened to what was said to me, and I never talked back to people. I was the perfect child.

Just so that I could avoid ever meeting those monsters. I believed that if I was a good girl, then the monsters wouldn't have a reason to go after me. And it worked. For a while.

At that young age I used to believe that they were real. Then came that age when I grew out of them.

I eventually forgot about them. But they still sometimes haunted my dreams.

My worst nightmare.

Had just come true.

My head span as I sat down in the freezing slush. The window above me was wide open, and I could still hear Yuuki's argument with Tsuki. But their voices floated into the open and disappeared into the wind. Past my ears without me comprehending them.

I was more concerned with the two puncture marks, boldly shining in the pale light. The marks that were lying on my best friends' hand.

I shook my head, trying to get the horrible image out of my mind. But it just would not go away. All my childhood fears returned to me all at once, and I let out a small scream.

"Who's there?"

I looked up, and saw Tsuki's head sticking out of the window above me, a blank look on her face. Her eyes were boring holes into my own, and I could feel frozen tears rolling down my cheeks.

Yuuki's head appeared next to Tsuki. She looked at me, and gasped.

"Yori! Are you alright?"

A shocked look appeared on her face, and she stretched her arm out to help me. I grabbed it thankfully, and pulled myself up shakily to a standing position. I wobbled slightly, before letting go of Yuuki's hand and holding onto the window ledge.

Yuuki withdrew her arm, and I saw the faint marks on her hand glint in the sun before completely disappearing from view. I turned around at that moment, afraid of being sick.

"Yori!"

Yuuki appeared behind me, and placed her hand on my back. I coughed, and then turned to face her.

"Yori?"

"What happened to your hand?"

Yuuki wiped my face with her glove, and I shivered violently. My body felt frozen stiff, and I didn't know if it was entirely due to the cold weather.

"She was bitten by a vampire."

Tsuki jumped down lightly from the window, and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I did not ask any questions – My body chose the simplest solution.

I felt Tsuki catch me before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Yori!" I screamed again, as my friend collapsed into Tsuki's outstretched arms. I felt my own tears starting to fall, and quickly wiped them away.

"Why did you say that Tsuki?"

I glared into Tsuki's sapphire eyes, who returned the stare just as icily.

"You obviously were incapable of saying anything. So I just-"

"You just what? Gave her a heart attack?"

She turned away from me, bending down to lay Yori on the snow covered ground. Her fingers found their way expertly to her wrist, to check for her pulse.

"Her heart is still pumping. You should not be alarmed."

"That was just a figure of speech! Idiot!"

She gave me another of her blank stares, and I sighed.

"How do you know about vampires, anyways?"

"How do you?" She countered.

I stayed silent, not wishing to confide in her with anything.

She sighed, before lifting Yori off the ground. She trudged off towards the entrance to the café, before pausing.

"You coming?"

My mouth dropped open at her lack of emotion. She stared back impassively at me, eyes dull. She sighed once, before walking into the café.

I followed her slowly, dragging my feet on the ground behind me. On the snow. The first time that the snow had been comforting to me.

I pushed open the door, leaving the winter wonderland behind me. The heater was blasting, and I shivered. Something seemed wrong. I could smell blood.

"Over here."

I turned my head, and saw Yori's motionless body lying on a table. Tsuki stood next to another table, head bent low. I approached her warily, and she raised her head.

There was a panicked look in her eyes. She was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!"

I looked down, and gasped.

Jessica lay on the table before me, unmoving. Her head was rolled to the side, and her neck was bleeding heavily. From two wounds only a few centimeters apart.

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

I licked my lips, sucking up the last remnants of the girl's blood. My heart beating fast with excitement.

"Please stop that. It's disgusting me."

I looked at the human disdainfully, before turning away. I ran my tongue over my fingers, and sighed again as the heavenly liquid slid down my throat.

"You said that you would not kill innocents."

I looked down at the human again, and shook my head.

"I did not kill her. I merely, _tasted_ her."

The human shuddered at the smile that appeared on my face, clearly showing off my pearly white teeth stained pink.

"But you know full well that you shouldn't have! She might turn into a level E at any moment!"

"I know." I leant against the wall next to the human, who shuffled away. "That's the point. Imagine the look on _her_ face when she sees what I've done."

The human ran a hand through his hair, before replying.

"You are still excited from the smell of blood. You should go and rest."

I snarled at him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? A measly boy, who I saved from death _on a whim_, telling a pureblood vampire what to do? You might just do for my next meal!"

"But Sh-"

"I told you not to call me that while I am in this form."

The boy quailed under the look that I gave him, and I stretched out my hand to place it on his face.

"There, there." I said softly, stroking his warm cheek. "It will all be over soon."

"But why?" A frown appeared on his face, and I quickly dropped my hand. "Why my cousin as well?"

"Because," I growled, "She is essential to my plan. I need her on my side. If she is on _their _side, then…"

"Then what?"

I spun around to face the intruder, who dropped down lightly from the open window.

"What do you want?" I spat at him, immediately dropping into a defensive position.

"To give you a warning."

He stepped forward into the light, so that the boy behind me could see him with his underdeveloped eyes.

He gasped, and I stepped between the two swiftly. No need to get the boy involved in my affairs.

"What makes you think I need a warning?"

Kaname smirked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Just consider the fact that there are also local vampires in this town, and that we outnumber you."

"That's an empty threat."

The boy pushed past me, holding out a sword protectively. I instinctively pushed him back, but he refused to budge.

"It's not a threat, my dear human friend, but a warning. And one for you too – stay away from _her_. You might find yourself facing death earlier than you expect."

The boy lunged at Kaname, who did nothing.

"Why?"

The boy stopped inches away from his now unsmiling face, sword still raised.

"Why don't you stop me?"

"Why did you stop on your own?"

Kaname smirked one last time, before calmly jumping out the window.

"Idiot." I whacked him across the head, and he immediately dropped into a formal bow.

"You're so naïve. You could have lost your life."

He looked up at me, his eyes hurt.

"I did it to protect you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need someone like you to protect me. You getting hurt will only render you useless."

He lowered his head, before sheathing his sword.

"Sorry," he started, "I will never act on my own again."

"Good. Now go. Leave me alone."

He stood up, still not looking at me. I turned my back to him, and heard his footsteps leave the room. The door closed softly behind him, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry," I whispered. "Please forgive me."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away with an overly long sleeve.

"I see that the taste of blood makes you moody, _master_."

I turned around annoyed, and came face to face with another vampire.

"I did not call for you. Why are you here?"

He smiled.

"To check on your health, of course. Why else would a doctor come visit?"

I leant against the wall again, not letting my purple eyes off the doctor.

"You are no longer a level E under my control. Why do you insist on returning to me?"

His smile dropped.

"How did you figure out?"

I sniffed the air, and crinkled my nose.

"You have Kaname's blood running in your veins."

He took a step back, towards the window.

"That's right, you should be scared."

I stared into his eyes, leaking some of my pureblood powers out. Turning his emotions into fear.

I advanced towards him, fangs bared. He backed away, until he stepped up onto the window ledge.

He twisted around and jumped, running at the highest speed he was capable of when he hit the ground.

"That's right," I continued talking to myself, "You should be scared. You and your entire vampire family. Because you have played right into my hands. Carlisle."

* * *

**Preview: Jessica's POV**

Ugh. My head hurt. It felt like I had a sword stuck in my neck. My right arm felt like it was a frostbite victim, while my left arm felt like it was stuck in a furnace.

And worst of all, I think my mascara was smudged.

"Mmmph." I mmphed, not finding the ability to move the muscles in my mouth.

"MMMPH!"

I tried to move my numb hands to my mouth, but failed miserably. They felt really heavy. I dropped them, not having enough energy to return them to my side.

My head was spinning, and started spinning the other way when my hands fell on my neck. It felt like I had something there, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Figuratively, of course.

"Mmmph?" I tried to raise one of my fingers to my line of sight, and succeeded. A little.

Something must have been wrong with my vision. It was probably blurry or something. I mean, why would there be red paint on my neck?

* * *

_Did you like it? Please don't kill me for the cliffy..._

_Please review, might make me feel better... Please?_


	10. Bitten

_Wow, I actually uploaded in less than a week. You guys should be happy, took a lot of effort... ^^"... Anyways, please enjoy it, I spent a LOT of time on it, and so did my beta reader SuiTsuki. Please thank her to._

_And one last note - I would tell you to thank Melodicxstar for the inspiration etc. as well, but... (Flashback: Getting killed by melodicxstar for taking apart whole pencil case, taking apart every single pen and putting together in bad order) yeah..._

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Ugh. My head hurt. It felt like I had a sword stuck in my neck. My right arm felt like it was a frostbite victim, while my left arm felt like it was stuck in a furnace.

And worst of all, I think my mascara was smudged.

"Mmmph." I moaned, not finding the ability to move the muscles in my mouth.

"MMMPH!"

I tried to move my numb hands to my mouth, but failed miserably. They felt really heavy. I dropped them, not having enough energy to return them to my side.

My head was spinning, and started spinning the other way when my hands fell on my neck. It felt like I had something there, I just couldn't place my finger on it. Figuratively, of course.

"Mmmph?" I tried to raise one of my fingers to my line of sight, and succeeded. A little.

Something must have been wrong with my vision. It was probably blurry or something. I mean, why would there be red paint on my neck?

"Jessica!"

I started at the sound of my name being called by the mysterious voice, finally finding the ability to move my body. My hands jerked down automatically to steady myself, and my vision spun in a circle.

"Don't strain yourself. It will only hurt you later."

A different voice this time, one I could distinctly classify as Tsuki. Emotionless as always, I suppose. And still wearing that unfashionable gray sweater.

"Why? Should something be wrong with me?"

My sight steadied, and I noticed that I was still in the café at the party. Except that most of the party members had gone home. And that we were in a deserted corner. And it was pitch black outside. And that the red paint was also on my jacket as well.

I heard a sigh, and saw a shadow move behind Tsuki. The stoic girl dodged to the side, and I got barreled down by the blackness.

"MMMPH!" I screamed, my voice muffled by another unfashionable gray jacket.

"I was so scared for you! I'm glad you're okay!" The shadow babbled into my hair, and I started to gasp for breath. It reluctantly let go, and I saw Yuuki's concerned eyes looking down at me. Her brown eyes were watery, and there were tear stains running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me." I grinned, attempting to prove my point.

"Nothing at all?"

Tsuki raised one eyebrow in my direction, and I nodded. I mean, numbness wasn't really a problem, was it? It would pass in a few minutes anyways. It was just the after effect of spending all day skiing and then falling asleep. I was always numb in the mornings.

"Take a look."

Tsuki handed me a handheld mirror, and I grabbed it off her eagerly. The glass was slightly cracked, and the reflection dim, but I could still see myself quite plainly.

"I don't see anything wrong with me." I replied slowly.

Tsuki gave out a sarcastic laugh, "Nothing at all?"

I squinted my eyes, and pulled the mirror closer.

"Well, my hair is extremely messy, my make up is just… Eww." I smiled, happy with my list, although not so happy with the things on it.

"Oh, and then there's this weird red paint on my neck." I added as an after thought. "I wonder how that got there."

Yuuki collapsed into a chair, her head in her hands.

"Do you remember anything, Jessica?"

She looked up at me, eyes wide with the spark of hope. I shook my head slowly, extinguishing the light.

"Anything at all?"

I shook my head again, trying to recall - what to me seemed like - the dark, distant past.

"Well, I do remember coming back after skiing. And I remember you guys disappeared. I thought you had jumped out a window, but I wasn't too sure. So I went over to check, when I heard a voice call to me."

Tsuki's eyes flashed with excitement, "And…?"

"It's not all that exciting, really. She just asked me if I was finished with my hot chocolate. It wasn't the usual guy working at the counter, but a stranger."

"What did she look like?" Tsuki took a step closer to me, towering over me with her abnormal height. Either that or I was just plain short.

"How tall are you Tsuki? Have you grown since I last checked?"

She cursed under her breath. "Just continue with the damn story, Jessica! This is important!"

I cocked my head to the side, trying to wonder how it could be so important to know what happened in the few minutes that they had disappeared from the room.

"Sometime today, perhaps?"

I frowned at the sarcasm in her voice. She was being especially mean today.

"Well, I don't know. She was… Weird. She had extraordinarily long hair, in the most out of date style ever. Her clothes were a little old fashioned as well. But I didn't really concentrate on how she looked. I was more concerned with my hot chocolate."

Both girls opposite me deflated a little, and I heard the silver haired girl mutter under her breath, something along the lines of 'Typical Jessica'.

"Well, she told me to hurry up and finish my hot chocolate, so that she could clear it away. And I got all angry at her, and told her that I was the customer and that I had priority over her."

I paused, and leaned in closer to add affect.

"And she told me… That it would not last for long. In a really threatening voice."

Yuuki jumped up out of her silent reverie, and ran to my side.

"Do you know what she meant?"

I shook my head, and Yuuki adopted a discouraged look.

"I just leaned in to make it dramatic."

I smiled, pleased at my joke. Tsuki had a bored look on her face, and Yuuki looked downtrodden. Apparently my joke wasn't very successful.

"And then what happened?"

"I drank the hot chocolate. No duh. And then… I don't quite remember. All that happened after that, was… Numbness."

Tsuki stared at me intensely with her sapphire eyes.

"Any pain?"

I shrugged, clearly defining my confusion.

"Why would there be any pain?"

Tsuki turned away from me, to face Yuuki.

"She is still in shock. We must let her rest for the time being. We can leave the rest up to the chairman." She stated dispassionately, her eyes cold.

Yuuki nodded gravely, before getting up and walking to another table. She leant over it, placing her hand on an object lying there.

Tsuki closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead in a frown of concentration. She started murmuring under her breath, words I couldn't understand. I felt utterly forgotten.

"Hey!" I called out, trying to grab their attention.

Both girls turned to look at me, emotionless expressions on their faces.

"What shock? Why would there be-"

I cut myself off in midsentence, and started to tremble violently. Pain started to shoot up my arms and legs, immediately lifting the numb cloud off my brain. My neck felt like it was on fire, the red liquid on it feeling suddenly cool.

Red liquid.

I lifted up a shaky hand, and glanced my red stained fingertips.

Blood.

My body delayed the reaction, but when it finally registered, I screamed out in pain and confusion, my brain too clogged with thoughts to do anything. The fog was gone, and everything that had just happened in the past few minutes had finally clicked into place.

Except the pain. Where was the pain coming from? Why was it hurting me?

I could dimly hear my name being called, but the sound never made it past my ears. The throbbing ache in my neck somehow prevented my comprehension of sound.

I bit my lip, trying not to scream out again. Already my vision was clouded red, and I was starting to lose consciousness.

I collapsed onto the table I had been subconsciously sitting on, blacking out.

But the pain didn't stop.

* * *

**Tsuki's POV**

"Do something Tsuki! Anything!" Yuuki screamed out to me, her eyes wide with fright. Sweat was poring down her face due to the sheer pressure she was put under. "Please!"

I stepped back from the flailing girl on the table, motioning for Yuuki to do the same. My eyes scanned the scene, my mind still trying to comprehend the situation.

How could such a calm setting turn into so much confusion so quickly?

Jessica, who had only moments ago been sitting calmly brain dead on the table before me, was now lying on her back, her arms and legs flinging out to the sides at an immeasurable pace, screams leaving her mouth every few seconds. Sweat was coming out of her body like waterfalls, her clothes drenched.

And I know that this would be most important to her, but her mascara was also smudged.

At the exact moment that Jessica had descended into her fit, Yori had awoken on the table behind me. She was also in a fit of some kind, but not as violent. She seemed to be arguing mentally with herself, debating over some unknown topic.

Or the well known topic of vampires.

"DO SOMETHING TSUKI!"

I snapped back to reality, only having been gone for what was two seconds.

"Stand back." I ordered in my calmest voice possible, trying to keep my voice emotionless.

"How can you be so…. Emotionless at a time like this? Why don't you feel sadness, or suffering?"

Yuuki advanced cautiously towards Jessica, trying to get around her flying limbs. I yanked her back roughly, throwing her onto the chair that she had previously occupied.

"What was that for?" She cried in indignation, annoyance written all over her face. As well as those other emotions she was talking about.

"I can not let you get hurt. I need you. Approaching Jessica will only further injure the two of you, and render the two of you useless and helpless."

Yuuki pulled at her brown hair in frustration, biting her lip so that she wouldn't scream at me.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since I met you, it's all been about you, you, and you!"

I frowned in disagreement. She noted this, and continued with her rant.

"And Vampires! We wouldn't be in this situation, if it weren't for you and your stupid ideas! If you wouldn't be so stubborn about your own beliefs, and try to listen to others for once, none of this would have happened!"

I listened to her with one ear, the other one preoccupied with making sure Jessica didn't hurt herself. She was higher on my priorities list then Yuuki's false accusations were.

As long as Jessica was on a flat surface where she couldn't roll off and harm herself, she was fine. The table was wide enough, and quite barren of objects. She was safe for now, unless she did something completely unexpected.

Yori was in her own little world, completely oblivious to the scene around her. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed. Her hair stuck out messily to all sides, her hands absent mindedly combing through it. Her mouth was moving to shape words, but she did not actually utter a sound.

Yuuki, on the other hand…

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

I stared at her, positive that she would be intimidated under my hard composure. She seemed to be hyperventilating, obviously due to the stressful conditions she had been placed under just after leaving the hospital. Her voice was ten pitches higher then usual, and her eyes were permanently enlarged.

"Why accuse me of things I haven't done, when you have only known me for a day? A day is barely enough time to judge a person."

She made some sort of noise, before tearing out more of her hair. It didn't look like she had an answer to my rebuttal, but was still not ready to give up the argument.

"Well, if you're so high and mighty, THEN FIX THIS PROBLEM NOW!"

I blinked, surprised at her tone of voice.

"My, you are moody today."

"Don't you dare talk to me as if you've known me for my whole life. I can just throw your words right back at you!"

"I've known you longer than you've known me."

She quieted for a few moments, and I continued to gaze at her calmly.

"Please don't talk in riddles. They're hard to understand."

I sighed, dropping my gaze.

"Please help me understand."

I glanced at her through my fringe, and saw that her face finally held the defeated look I had been waiting for.

"You'll figure out soon enough on your own. The final battle is imminent."

A surprised look crossed her face.

"Huh? Final Battle? I don't even recall having a first one."

I turned away, to face the now silent Jessica, leaving Yuuki's question unanswered. Jessica was lying peacefully on the table, and Yori was leaning over her with her hand on her forehead. Yori looked up as I approached, her face completely blank.

"She has a fever."

I nodded.

"We need a doctor. I don't feel too good either."

Her face had a green tint on it, and she looked like she could puke at any given moment. I took glimpse at my watch, noting that it was exactly eight in the evening.

"They should arrive in 5 minutes."

Yori paled slightly, and immediately sat down on a chair. Yuuki ran to comfort her, and I span around to face the other direction. I didn't like to witness public displays of emotion much. I was not a big fan of those types of interactions.

"Why not?" Yori's voice penetrated my thoughts, and to my great embarrassment, I realized that I had spoken out loud.

I squared my face into an emotionless expression, before turning around to face the two conscious girls.

"Because of jealousy."

If I had not tried so hard to keep my face vacant, then I probably would have had a surprised look on my face just like Yuuki and Yori did. A little voice inside my mind told me that I uttered the phrase too plainly.

"Why are you jealous?"

The questions. People always asked too many questions. Sadly enough, that's one quality I prefer in Vampires – they tend to assume things rather than ask questions. And they know when to ask questions and when not to.

"Because I am incapable of such an act."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, and I faced the opposite direction again. I was glad that they didn't pursue the matter, even if that action did hurt me a little inside.

But it was not my fault. I was bought up like this. Ever since my parents…

"Tsuki."

I shot up into the air as Kaname walked into my line of sight, followed by his coven of Vampires. I crinkled my nose in annoyance, smelling something that smelled suspiciously like blood.

At least I didn't need to continue down the painful path my mind was taking me through.

"Hurt the girl and die, Vampire."

He frowned, and I stared coldly into his eyes. The hatred was flowing freely between the link our eyes made. I would never show respect to a vampire for my whole life. It didn't look like Kaname would back down either, so I was a little relieved as Yuuki jumped between us and broke our eye contact.

"Yuuki." Kaname stated calmly.

She blushed furiously, before bowing down low in apology. I mentally groaned.

"We need to discuss plans." I stated, coming straight to the point of the matter. Yuuki's eyes flickered nervously from Kaname to me, then to Jessica lying serenely on the table.

"But Tsuki…" She started, pouting in my general direction.

"Leave her here. She is useless to us now. And so is Yori. Leave her here too."

Yuuki was about to protest, but closed her mouth when Kaname raised his hand to signify that he wanted to speak.

"Tsuki is right, if not in the nicest way. I have to agree with her. And your friends will be perfectly safe here in this café. We will leave a guard as well."

Yuuki tried to object, but the words died on her lips when Aidou stepped forward as well. I wondered if she would ever get a word in edgewise. She was too nice for her own good.

"I will protect them with my life. Do not be afraid, Yuuki."

Yuuki's face progressed into a magenta colour. She should really get out of that habit. It was bad to have all your blood rush to your face, when facing a group of blood thirsty creatures.

"What about Edward?" Yuuki questioned slowly, in an innocent tone.

"What he does doesn't concern me."

"But they are vampires like you!"

"No they're not."

I turned away from the argument before me, to see how Yori was going. She hadn't moved an inch since Yuuki left her side, but her eyes betrayed her feelings. She was scared.

But then again, who wouldn't be?

And it also seemed like she was taking in every word spoken, and storing it in her mind for later. Probably in a folder marked 'Vampire Business'. I had a fat folder of my own on that particular topic.

"Are you coming, Tsuki?"

Yuuki held the door open for me, ignoring the cold blast of air that filtered through. I walked over to her briskly, and into the crunchy snow outside. The full moon reflected the cloudless sky onto the snow. I shivered, my breath coming out in a puff.

"What have you found out, Vampire?"

Kaname's clan glared daggers at me, and I brushed them off lightly. My only concern at this point of time was his response. A battle plan could easily be formulated with the right information.

As long as we struck first, we could win. The element of surprise was a major factor in our battle style.

"They look like they are ready to attack at any time. We must move soon, to beat them to it."

I glared at him.

"Define who you meant by using the word 'we'."

His face was solemn, and I did not like it. Not one bit. It seemed as if he had something very grave to tell me, that even I would get upset over.

"_She's _behind it. _She _is the one who is organizing the attack."

I gasped, my expressionless mask crumbling before my eyes. Images of a silver haired woman covered in blood flashed past my eyes, fangs extending out of her mouth. Zero lay on the floor at her feet, and his brother cowered behind her. Snow was falling through the open doorway.

My thoughts turned to hatred. Hatred of the pureblood vampire who turned me into what I was today. Hatred of all vampires.

And rage. Rage was consuming my system rapidly. Kaname had known the perfect words to set off my internal temper, and used them against me. But once _she _got involved in anything, I was automatically involved as well. She had to die. And Zero and I were going to kill her.

"Hiou Shizuka."

I spat the words out, trying hard not to rip out someone's throat. The anger was boiling over the brim, and I didn't know how much longer I could contain myself from harming someone.

I balled my hands into fists.

"We attack tomorrow."

* * *

_All done! Hope you liked it! Sorry about no preview, but I wanted to get it out asap. Next chappie is the beginning of the battle! (Grins in glee). Please review, and its your last chance to vote on the poll on my profile. Please put just that little more effort in, like I did with this chapter. Thanks ^^_

_Note: All damage done to the author due to annoying cliffhangers will be grately appreciated by Melodicxstar. Actually, she wants you to kill the author. Have fun..._


End file.
